The Trail of a Failed Captain
by Aria52
Summary: During the third attempt at a welcoming party for becoming a captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro gets more-or-less kicked out of soul society, and this is just in time to follow upon his suspicions regarding a few captains, not-shown yaoi Rape and character death
1. Never Have I Ever V1

**Okay, yet another new story, but this one will be a bit longer, it started when I thought it would be interesting to have a few of these things in a story...**

**just so you know, bold is an author's note, bold and in the center is a scene change, italics is either a flashback, last chapter, person on the phone, or thought, and underlined is something written on a page, kay?**

**so, for the entire story, i do not own bleach, just my little additions to the games XD  
**

* * *

How does he always get into these situations?

All around him were drunk captains and vice captains.

He was the only sober one.

Even Yachiru and Yamamoto were drunk.

Maybe sometime he should just get drunk with them.

Matsumoto had asked him to keep track of how many drinks he would have taken in their game.

He felt ashamed that there were nine marks on his paper.

Then again, no one had been targeting him, but still…

When he opened the door he saw his squad members in a similar state, was it so amusing to not participate in the challenges but still get drunk?

He disgustingly stepped over them, heading for the emergency room he had set out under lock-and-key, he went in and fell asleep, knowing if he didn't stay to take care of them he'd be in trouble.

Sure enough, he woke up as multiple people complained of the hangovers and bright light coming through the windows, he walked out, using Hyorinmaru's trick to keep out the stench.

He jumped over the various messes to reach the area he stored his objective in.

He grabbed various water bottles and handed one to everyone.

They all seemed grateful.

He seriously didn't expect them to help clean up but he wasn't going to do it himself.

He would pin it on Matsumoto if no one else did it; after all, she's the one that threw it.

Speaking of his vice captain, why was she grabbing onto his haori?

"You shouldn't be cleaning up the mess for your party." She said, trying to stand.

Yes, the party had been thrown for him, they decided-without him-that as soon as he was settled in there would be a party celebrating his promotion.

A party he wasn't involved in.

"If I don't who else will?" Rangiku frowned.

"Then I'm gonna keep throwing parties for you till you until you enjoy yourself!" She declared.

He was shocked as Hinamori cheered to this.

"It'll be fun." He seriously doubted it.

But since Hinamori wanted it…

They second party had been poker…poker which he was really good at.

As his almost-frown got more people to bet he tossed in Rangiku's badge-he had already given the rest back to his poor vice captain when she lost it all to him.

Everyone but him was having fun.

And he had won with that round.

Hitsugaya let everyone have their clothes back, not happy with seeing that…

"No fun?" He gave his fukutaicho a look that said 'no, duh.'

"I'll find it eventually." He rolled his eyes, "By the way, taicho, how old are you?" He blinked at the question.

"Why does it matter?" He asked her back.

"Just wanna make sure you're old enough to drink." She said, getting a glare from him.

"He's twenty-three." Said a voice from behind him, his head whipped around.

"How the hell do you know that, Ichimaru?" The other just grinned, "You will tell me, now." His voice stopped any sort of party going on.

"Why, tha's easy." They looked at him, "I knew ya matha'." His eyes widened as the other spoke, instead of attacking the 3rd Squad Captain like everyone expected him to, he stormed out.

"So much for a party." Rangiku frowned.

"So, you know his parents?" Renji asked.

"Jus' his matha'." Gin walked out as well.

**I have to wonder if that will turn out important…**

He couldn't believe it, they had gotten him to play and easily.

"Nevah' have I evah masturbated." And it was embarrassing beyond all belief when he was the only one who didn't take a drink.

He hadn't had a single drink.

"Never have I ever enjoyed having my head crushed into Matsumoto's chest." A few took a drink.

"Does it count if we want to but haven't?" Renji asked, Hitsugaya glanced at her and nodded, all but two guys and one girl took a sip.

"Never have I ever had sex!" Matsumoto declared proudly, everyone stared at her, but their attention was caught as Hitsugaya took a drink, "Taicho?" He shrugged and sat back, waiting for Aizen.

"Never have I ever…dyed my hair." A few took a drink, including Gin and Renji.

"Does it count if the dye never had any effect?" They glanced at Hitsugaya.

"I suppose not since you didn't actually dye it."

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender." Hitsugaya glared at her as he and Rangiku took a drink.

"Hinamori…" He growled, despite his anger he noticed a few people hiding it as they took a drink.

"What, you've only had one drink and you need to lighten up." She smiled innocently.

"But I didn't know taicho swung that way!" He glared at his fukutaicho.

"Never have I ever cared about clashing colors." Tousen stated, every girl in the room and Gin took a drink.

After a second so did Aizen and Hitsugaya.

Rangiku laughed and hugged her taicho, he pushed back, somehow he managed to struggle free without spilling a drop from the glass-he had been given a larger one for some reason.

"Never have I ever resisted a Sake' break." Hisagi announced proudly, his eyes dropped as even Matsumoto took a drink.

"Never have I ever killed someone." The 4th Squad Captain stated.

Everything remained quiet and for a second they thought no one would drink.

Hitsugaya raised his glass in memory and took a drink.

Everything remained silent for a moment as they stared, Hitsugaya had killed someone when even the 2nd squad captain hadn't-hollows not included, of course.

"Never have I ever had sake before this." Isane said, everyone in front of her took a drink.

"Taicho?" Rangiku asked, he shook his head.

It was scaring her how much of this she didn't know.

"Never have I ever run from a fight." Zaraki declare, hoping he and Yachiru would be the only ones.

Surprisingly the pink-haired girl took a drink while the white-haired captain didn't.

"Never have I ever been called Shiro-chan!" Yachiru cried, upset that Hitsugaya hadn't done the last one.

Gin, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Yamamoto, Isane, and Mayuri all took a drink.

She looked at the various people, slightly surprised.

And why was Yamamoto taking drinks if he wasn't participating?

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Byakuya stated.

"What about Hisana?" The Kuchiki twitched.

"She was too sick to allow me to." And with that all the guys and Rangiku took a drink.

"Well, which way is it, taicho?" He glared at his fukutaicho.

She sighed, her captain wasn't taking light drinks and he had eight, he never drank and had a small body, it should be effecting him at least some.

"Never have I ever willingly kissed a guy." Renji said, flinching at the memory.

Most of the girls took a drink.

None of the guys did.

"You guys are just playing twenty questions now." He glared while noticing that some of the people from earlier snuck a drink in when their fukutaichos weren't looking.

The others laughed slightly while wondering what guy could force a kiss on Hitsugaya.

"Never have I ever had sex with a guy." Soi Fon stated, a few of the girls took drinks.

Hitsugaya chugged a bottle, glancing to see the same people hide it as they took a drink yet again.

He was…?

Ukitake found himself worrying about the 10th Squad Captain as his turn came up.

But he had nothing.

He sighed.

"Never have I ever fallen in love." Hitsugaya took another drink when none of the others did, he remembered the calming feeling he always got after six bottles or so-yes, each drink had been equal to half a bottle or more.

"Never have I ever enjoyed running out of Sake'." Kyouraku said, again Hitsugaya took the only drink.

"Never have I ever had feelings for a captain of mine." Hitsugaya didn't drink to this one, though Gin, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira, Yachiru, and eventually Isane did.

"Never have I ever tested the rumor that a dick is three times the length of one's thumb." Mayuri said easily.

Gin, Aizen, Tousen, Hisagi, Byakuya, and Kyouraku took a drink.

"Is it true?" Rangiku asked.

"Definitely." Hisagi said, the others-with the exception of Byakuya-agreeing.

"Never have I ever gone on a date." Nemu said, with the exception of Yachiru, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori everyone took a drink.

This only caused more worry.

"N-N-Never have I ever…" He paused, not thinking of anything, "Can I pass?" They shook their heads, he looked down, "Never have I ever raped Hitsugaya-taicho." He said lightly but half heard it, Hitsugaya growled as all of those people took a drink, though only one was noticed.

Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya who just kept looking away.

The room was silent as everyone stared at either Kira, Hitsugaya, or Aizen.

"Nevah' have I evah acted wit'out thinkin'." Hitsugaya, Aizen, Hinamori, Kira, and Rangiku took a drink.

"Never have I ever wished that I stayed away from this game as much as I do now." Hitsugaya walked out.

* * *

**I apologize for my Gin-speak, it's just pathetic**

**oh, and the characters will be acting different but that will be because of different situations leading up to this, and i'm not sure if those are right anyways**

**so, tell me what you think, kay?  
**


	2. Karakura Preparations

**K, well, second chapter...i'd have liked to get more than one review for the first but beggars can't be choosers...**

**ShadowedDagger Rips Asunder: Well...if you say it's cute...especially the part i happened to repeat...and i'm not sure if it'll stay completely funny for long, it was meant more as a serious thing...but, as long as you liked it**

**Now...just keep in mind that i do not own bleach, i only own one character in this entire story-as i kinda needed that character-and they are unimportant and far from a relationship with an actual character, however, the created relationships are purely fictional-and i mean family, this will not have romance-and the character ages mentioned are as well-i'm sure you noticed when i said hitsugaya's age (Those who are currently obsessed with the number 23, try to guess how i made it fit XD)-there will be cute parts, funny parts, but i am staying out of certain areas...slight gore is not one of them, if you are reading for the character death you shall have to wait a while...a long while, and i assure you, hitsugaya will seem gay at parts...that is purely intentional**

**i think he makes a cute little gay XD**

**the sad part is, all my plans for this thing i can't figure out how to introduce, if something seems to come out of nowhere, then i wanted that to happen, if it fits in with the story perfectly then i did not plan it**

**and to think, i made this when i wanted a yaoi pairing that isn't even really mentioned outside of this chapter...  
**

* * *

"_N-N-Never have I ever…" He paused, not thinking of anything, "Can I pass?" They shook their heads, he looked down, "Never have I ever raped Hitsugaya-taicho." He said lightly but half heard it, Hitsugaya growled as all of those people took a drink, though only one was noticed._

_Hinamori stared at Hitsugaya who just kept looking away._

_The room was silent as everyone stared at either Kira, Hitsugaya, or Aizen._

"_Nevah' have I evah acted wit'out thinkin'." Hitsugaya, Aizen, Hinamori, Kira, and Rangiku took a drink._

"_Never have I ever wished that I stayed away from this game as much as I do now." Hitsugaya walked out._

Everyone glared as Aizen smirked, taking a drink.

"Aizen-taicho, you didn't…" He shrugged and put down his drink, walking out since he knew he was no longer welcome.

Those from the 3rd, 9th, and 12th divisions also left, no longer feeling welcome.

"How is it even possible that…" Rangiku cursed to herself.

"A few years ago we actually found something in his bloodstream, it was impossible to take out…" Unohana stated, looking to where Hitsugaya was at, "When a certain word is said his reiatsu stops flowing altogether, we believe it may be from when he was in the 12th Squad." Rangiku looked in the same direction.

At this point the 11th division left.

"Why didn't you inform me of this before he was promoted?" Asked Yamamoto.

"The word is different for each person, and its practically impossible to guess…" She looked at the other captains, "Yes, now that I see that it is not quite so impossible to guess the word-even if there is only one use per person, I think that he should be removed from his position as captain."

"No…" Rangiku whispered.

"At least until I can talk with Kurotsuchi-taicho to find out how to remove it, if that's even possible, and for his own safety, you may want to place him in Karakura-town." The other captains nodded in agreement while Rangiku stared.

Seven of the thirteen captains getting rid of her captain because four had betrayed him, she looked at Hinamori who looked down.

"Then who will take over for the 10th squad?" She asked.

"We'll just have to be without a captain." And they walked out, leaving three shocked fukutaichos.

"Should've known." Hinamori jumped into the open ceiling panel as Hitsugaya landed next to her.

"Taicho, I…" He shook it off, went to his desk, and started looking for something.

"What are you doing, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked.

"Don't call me Shiro." She sensed more pain in his voice than usual.

Soon he pulled out a drawer and grabbed a file under it.

"What's that?" He glanced through it.

"The file on the last captain of this squad, seems he took up the name Kurosaki Isshin." Rangiku's eyes widened, he copied it down and placed his own information into the file.

It was the history of the tenth division, all in that small file.

Every captain either left or was forced to leave, going to earth, they put their information in that folder for those who would suffer the same fate in the future.

"But, I didn't even know…" Hitsugaya smiled slightly.

"I was guaranteed a place in this squad when I snuck in here sixteen years ago and found it." Hinamori stared at her friend.

"Why would you do that?" He just smiled as he finished copying everything of interest and opened Hyorinmaru's sheathe, it was hollowed out and he stuck the papers in there, placing it on his back again, he put the folders back how they were.

"Anyways, now you three know, but it takes a bit of a trick to open that drawer so don't even try unless you can control your bankai so well that you can have your zanpakuto's soul appear in your palm. Their eyes widened, it would take freakish amounts of control to get their zanpakuto's soul that small.

A hell butterfly fluttered in, he let it land on his finger and sighed.

"Well, looks like I won't be coming back, see ya." They stared after as he jumped through the window.

"That is not Shiro-chan." Hinamori stated to the other two.

"I know, something's off…" Rangiku walked over to the desk and saw a small package, she opened it to see a small vial with some blood and a black dot on it and a small note that said 'impossible to remove…yeah right.' She smiled, her captain wanted to leave for some reason, though why she had no clue at all.

"What's that?" Renji asked, she turned rapidly.

"Nothing!" She clutched it in her hand, "Just something to return to Kurotsuchi-taicho." They both looked at her as she remembered something.

"_I'll join the tenth division, their captains always end up elsewhere, right? Maybe I can finally get that freedom." _When her captain had said that he had such sadness radiating from his form she thought it was spur of the moment.

And she had wondered how he found out.

But if this was what he had been after, getting sent away without a death sentence, then she couldn't deny him what he wanted.

Which meant that she had to store the blood somewhere for a while, Kurotsuchi would push the need to experiment on the captain and that wouldn't be allowed, when it was she would give him the vial.

And her no-longer captain would certainly like the time away from those four.

**Heh, yeah, he's acting different, bet you won't guess why XD**

As soon as Hitsugaya arrived in Karakura town he headed for Kurosaki's.

He briefly wondered how long Rangiku would give him before she returned the small device, but decided not to worry, if the tenth division really needed him he would return no questions asked, he did earn the right to be captain there in the first place.

Still, it wasn't impossible to remove the object, it just took him a while to figure it out but before he had he knew it was his way out.

Every time that had happened he couldn't control his reiatsu enough to remove it.

He shook his head of the thoughts and knocked on the door in his gigai.

A teen with orange hair opened it.

"Is Kurosaki Isshin in?" The other seemed surprised, did Kurosaki not get many visitors?

"Yeah, hold on a second." No inviting him in, just closing the door to go look for the person he asked for, nice.

He started to ponder over who that kid could be.

He seemed about fifteen and looking around the clinic it also seemed to be a house.

Had Kurosaki really had a kid just a year after leaving?

The door opened in front of him.

"Toushiro?" He twitched.

"I need to speak with you about something…" He trailed off, looking at the teen, "Preferably where we can't be overheard." The kid did have a huge amount of reiatsu so it made sense.

"Sure, come on." The teen seemed confused when Isshin grabbed his coat and walked out.

"So, how's the 10th division?" He asked, knowing that Hitsugaya had been in that division.

"Without a captain because of his infiltration to the 12th division at an earlier time." Isshin laughed.

"So, you get kicked out?" He asked.

"No, they want me on earth though, anyways, have you seen any shinigami around?" Hitsugaya asked, getting to the point.

"One's been around, though haven't seen her much." Hitsugaya nodded, "Why?"

"I have a bad feeling something will be happening soon…" At that moment his head whipped around.

"The shinigami is already there, relax." He didn't.

"And it will have bad effects on soul society, spies in the 3rd, 5th, and 9th divisions claim that the captains are acting odd, they are disappearing a lot, and are avoiding each other almost forcefully." His mind trailed back to the hollow, it wasn't dead yet…

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting?" Isshin asked.

"What was it you told me when I snuck into your desk sixteen years ago?" Isshin laughed at the memory then stopped.

"Aizen was the cause of the incident that got rid of many of the old captains." Hitsugaya nodded.

"I doubt it is just a coincidence, we need to talk to Urahara and have him destroy it." He said.

"But he can't, he has to use what was used to create it and the key has been missing for a long time." The hollow disappeared and he relaxed, "Anyways, you'll be here for a while, so let's get the paperwork for you to join school in, I'll make sure you get into the same class as Ichigo." Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Just get me into the school and one of those placement tests." Isshin nodded.

"Well, you can stay over for the night too." He shrugged and they headed for the only place they could get the papers for such a thing.

Urahara Shoten.

Hitsugaya stared, he was supposed to pretend a truck came through the wall?

He had forgotten how stupid those things were since he had only spent a week on patrol on earth when he had been training-after that he was kept in the division he was spying on.

Even so, he just remained calm, noticing how wary Ichigo seemed of him, he had obviously come in after said incident.

However, he also knew one thing Ichigo thought he was the only one who knew.

The hollow had somehow distracted the shinigami and now Ichigo was one.

"Toushiro, you need to go for that advanced placement test." Ichigo's father reminded him.

"Right, and thanks for letting me stay here till I can find a place to stay, Kurosaki." He saw Isshin's face and nearly smirked at how easily he had tricked the former captain at that but kept a thankful smile on his face.

He would stay another day for every time he was called Toushiro by Isshin.

"So…Toushiro…" Ichigo started.

"That's Hitsugaya-san to you, Kurosaki." He blinked at the cold tone.

"Bipolar much?" Hitsugaya just gave him a look then walked off.

"Ichigo, give him a break, his parents just died." Hitsugaya nearly stopped at what Isshin decided would be his past but kept walking, listening to get whatever was said.

But nothing else was, he walked off.

Despite how little he had been to this world, he knew his way around the entire place well, he had studied greatly when it had his interest so he knew every city in detail.

Luckily this had merely been two weeks ago so it was pretty much recent.

He told Isshin to say he was from Alaska to give reason to how he wouldn't get cold.

The other wanted him to be from California to say that he could wear pants, but Toushiro just shrugged him off, insisting on Alaska because California would mean he'd have to pretend to freeze.

For some reason both wanted him to be from America.

Maybe it was because he knew every language possible.

When he studied, he studied hard.

Hitsugaya soon arrived at the school and went to the office.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro?" He nodded, "Okay, go in there, everything is ready."

* * *

**Heh, if you were to give hitsugaya a former home, where would you put it?**

**anyways, reviews are always welcomed**

**and rarely ignored XD**

**oh, and sorry for my rant at the beginning  
**


	3. Never have i ever V2: Nightmare School

**Well...no reviews :(**

**Sigh, well, if you liked the first chapter then the next few should have a slight appeal...**

**Hmm...**

**I don't think kon is included in this story...**

**Ugh, every time i hit enter it goes down a level, freaking frustrating**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and thanks to Toko Taiyou for the story alert XD  
**_

* * *

Despite how little he had been to this world, he knew his way around the entire place well, he had studied greatly when it had his interest so he knew every city in detail._

_Luckily this had merely been two weeks ago so it was pretty much recent._

_He told Isshin to say he was from Alaska to give reason to how he wouldn't get cold._

_The other wanted him to be from California to say that he could wear pants, but Toushiro just shrugged him off, insisting on Alaska because California would mean he'd have to pretend to freeze._

_For some reason both wanted him to be from America._

_Maybe it was because he knew every language possible._

_When he studied, he studied hard._

_Hitsugaya soon arrived at the school and went to the office._

"_Hitsugaya Toushiro?" He nodded, "Okay, go in there, everything is ready."_

**Heh, sorry, I imagine Hitsugaya as the perfect student who can memorize easily**

Ichigo walked in to the classroom, tired.

That bastard-Toushiro-had refused to say anything yet was stubbornly staying at his house.

And his dad got onto him every time.

His ears pricked as the name of another person he was confused about was mentioned.

"Wait, what was that?" He asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't here yesterday, we have a new student, oh, hello Kuchiki-san." He looked up.

It was the shinigami.

"Oh, so you're Kurosaki-kun!" She said, holding out a hand in greeting, his eyes widened as the words 'say anything and I'll kill you' were on her hand, "Nice to meet you!" He shook her hand and looked away as she sat down.

"Settle down class." The teacher said, they did, "Now, I realize that we already have one new student, however, they insisted on letting this one in, now, please welcome Hitsugaya Toushiro." His head whipped around and he saw Kuchiki's do the same.

The runt just gave a half-hearted wave.

"Now, if you don't mind, take the open seat behind Kuchiki-san, she's the one sitting next to the orange haired delinquent." He walked over and he swore he heard Hitsugaya say something to Rukia.

"Kuchiki, we have much to discuss when you get the chance." But it was so low only those three heard it as he sat down.

When the break came he stood up.

"You bastard, I thought you were going to some middle school!" He said to Hitsugaya, catching attention.

"What part of 'advanced placement' do you not understand?" He gaped, "Besides, I'm older than you may think." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What, you're fourteen?" The room dropped a few degrees and he stopped, how did…

"Kurosaki-kun, if you don't mind, I have to talk with Hitsugaya-senpai about something." He turned to Rukia.

"Senpai?" She smiled then dragged Hitsugaya out of the room.

Everyone stared at the three.

"How do you…?" Someone asked.

"He's mooching off of my family." He said simply, resisting the urge to go after the two.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya settled against the wall.

"Small problem in soul society, don't worry, no one's going to come to get you yet, you just lost your powers last night." She stared.

"How did…?" She started.

"I was talking to his father when the hollow attacked, when I came back I saw that Kurosaki had shinigami powers, anyways, was Urahara the one who gave you that gigai?" She looked away, "Request a new one, one that will turn you human." She gaped.

"What?" He looked straight at her.

"Urahara is using you to keep something from soul society, so he's turning you human with that gigai, I don't want soul society to be able to sentence you, if you gain back your powers before they come searching Kurosaki will lose the ones he got from you and gain his own." Rukia stared at the new information, "Then you'll have to go back, the Central 46 are acting oddly."

"Wait, you're one of those spies, huh?" He smirked.

"Finally figure it out? I know that you don't know which squad it is so don't reveal it to anyone that I am or they'll figure it out, anyways, I'll do my best to keep soul society from noticing, you have to do the same, also, you're overdoing the acting, and it will be weird if you call me senpai." She looked down, he had been the fifth seat of the 13th squad not that long ago so she was used to it.

"So, why this class?" Rukia asked.

"They were so shocked at perfect scores for someone who looks as young as I do, they decided to place me in the same class as Kurosaki since I knew him." She laughed, "Still, its useful since I didn't have to track you down, and now we need to come up with a way we know each other…" She smiled.

"So what's your story?" She asked.

"My family was a very rich one in Alaska and after they died I came here to study the culture." She laughed.

"Well, somehow my story ended up with me in America as well, so let's say we were on the same plane." He nodded.

"Sitting next to each other and you noticed something I was reading and started annoying me while talking about it." She glared.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" She asked, looking away.

"Problems during the celebration for me becoming a captain." She looked up in surprise.

"Captain?" He just looked down, a sad expression on his face.

"Who knew there could be one that didn't even last a month?" He joked as the bell rang to mark the end of break, they walked back and saw all the odd looks.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if he was done with that book." She said, the students didn't get it, Hitsugaya walked to his seat like he was annoyed.

At lunch they were both forced to eat with Ichigo's group. **Just a small note, this group also included Orihime and Tatsuki for the day.** And Hitsugaya helped Rukia with her juice.

They both realized that everyone thought they were a couple.

"Ooh, we should play a game so everyone can get to know each other!" The one who had introduced himself as Asano Keigo exclaimed.

"How about 'never have I ever'?" Mizuiro asked, Hitsugaya twitched a little.

"That sounds like fun, how do you play?" Rukia asked, he was not getting sucked into another game of this.

"No." They all looked at him.

"What, scared, Toushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Hitsugaya and I'm not scared, I just don't like that game." They blinked.

"You've played, Hitsugaya-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Unfortunately." Rukia immediately came up with an idea.

"Please play, Hitsugaya-senpai, I'll tell Matsumoto-chan that you refused if you don't." He choked and the others blinked.

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" He knew right away what Rukia was making it and he had to follow it because of his reaction, though he guessed that the only reason Rukia had mentioned her was because she had heard that Matsumoto had convinced him to be a shinigami.

"Matsumoto?" Orihime asked.

Hitsugaya mentally cursed the woman.

"His cousin, she can always get him to do something, she's the one that got him to come to Japan!" Rukia said, he glared at her.

"Fine." She grinned.

"So, how do you play?" They all looked at her.

"Well, basically, you say 'never have I ever' then something you've never done, if a person has done it then they put down a finger-which everyone starts with all ten up-and it moves onto the next person." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, the drinking game Rangiku-chan likes!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yes, that one." He rubbed his temples.

"I'll start!" Asano exclaimed, "Never have I ever played this game as a drinking game." Hitsugaya sighed and was the only one to put the finger down.

"Okay, I can see why you don't like this game already." Rukia stated, he rolled his eyes, Mizuiro was next.

"Never have I ever lived out of Japan." Hitsugaya, Rukia, Chad, and Tatsuki put down a finger.

"Already two down?" Ichigo asked in surprise then shook his head as Orihime went up.

"Never have I ever kissed a person." Again Hitsugaya put down a finger, same nightmare experience, although that Mizuiro person also put down a finger.

"Look at us, we're so pathetic that even Hitsugaya-kun has had a kiss before us!" Keigo cried.

"Kuchiki, I believe you forgot the situation with Abarai." She blushed and put down a finger, catching their attention, they stared.

Tatsuki shook her head and noticed it was her turn.

"Never have I ever been a good singer." Everyone looked at her.

"Okay, that one we'll have to test." Keigo stated.

"Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked.

She sighed and tried to remember a song.

When she remembered one her eyes lit up.

"Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry" They stared at her as she finished. **Opening to Under the Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

"Put down a finger, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said, looking away, everyone agreed.

Chad looked at them.

"Another mission  
The powers have called me away  
Another time  
To carry the colors again  
My motivation  
An oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor  
Of coming back home again" He let his voice fade and looked down. **Opening to Indestructible by Disturbed.**

"Put down a finger, Chad." Ichigo said easily.

* * *

**Heh, yes, they do seem like a couple...oh well**

**i actually wanted a different song for rukia but i couldn't remember anything but the title and as such couldn't find the right lyrics**

**because for some reason everyone thinks under the bridge is called city of angels**

**oh well, just figured that i should have a shinigami sing that one and i have a better idea for hitsugaya**

**and, of course chad would sing indestructible, it fit so well that i had to have him sing it well XD**

**i was half tempted to call him chado but...nah  
**


	4. Never Have I Ever V2 Pt2

**Yay, a review on the same day i posted!**

**That deserves another chapter XD**

**To Toko Taiyo: No problem, i was just hoping for some kind of response, though fast reviews means fast updating-within limits, i sleep one to two hours a night and only check every few hours-I'm glad you think that it changes things, but have you ever noticed that isshin has part of a captain's haori in his shinigami form? He would have had to leave fairly recent and who is obviously the most recent captain? XD And i'm also glad you like reading it now because hopefully by the time things start changing you'll be fully addicted and i won't lose a fan XD *Dances with you because i can* hmm... *backs up* you'll hate me by the end of this...i know i hate myself...(Has already finished it and just waiting for responses) Now, would you believe that the pairing i wanted was a zarakixhitsugaya? my mind just loses track of my plans...**

**okay, not quite finishing up the game but i'm finishing up the singing, some i couldn't resist, some i didn't like, some i thought fit perfectly...**

**oh, and i figured out why hitsugaya's my favorite character XD**

**his eyes.**

**they always change colors, it's somewhere between light blue and deep green but even in the anime its rarely the same exact shade XD**

**just keep that in mind**

**oh, and i apologize ahead of time for some...**

**at least i thought to keep a count so no one would get confused, i know i did last time**

**just keep in mind what happened in the first version...nothing good can come of me doing it again...**

**Hitsugaya: Why did you have to drag it in again?**

**Aria: Hitsugaya? Yay, do the dedication!**

**Hitsugaya: Do i have to?**

**Aria: -takes a deep breath- ****aute-**

**Hitsugaya: Okay, i get it, this chapter is dedicated to toko taiyou as...-whispers-Is this person a guy or a girl?**

**Aria: ...hold on a second-goes to look at profile-girl**

**Hitsugaya: Right, cause no guy would read this, this goes to Toko Taiyou as She's the only one idiodic enough to read this and continue.**

**Aria: Hey, that's mean, no offense, Toko, he's more making fun of me**

**Hitsugaya: ...-smirks-  
**

* * *

"_Well, basically, you say 'never have I ever' then something you've never done, if a person has done it then they put down a finger-which everyone starts with all ten up-and it moves onto the next person." Ichigo explained._

"_Oh, the drinking game Rangiku-chan likes!" Rukia exclaimed._

"_Yes, that one." He rubbed his temples._

"_I'll start!" Asano exclaimed, "Never have I ever played this game as a drinking game." Hitsugaya sighed and was the only one to put the finger down._

"_Okay, I can see why you don't like this game already." Rukia stated, he rolled his eyes, Mizuiro was next._

"_Never have I ever lived out of Japan." Hitsugaya, Rukia, Chad, and Tatsuki put down a finger._

"_Already two down?" Ichigo asked in surprise then shook his head as Orihime went up._

"_Never have I ever kissed a person." Again Hitsugaya put down a finger, same nightmare experience, although that Mizuiro person also put down a finger._

"_Look at us, we're so pathetic that even Hitsugaya-kun has had a kiss before us!" Keigo cried._

"_Kuchiki, I believe you forgot the situation with Abarai." She blushed and put down a finger, catching their attention, they stared._

_Tatsuki shook her head and noticed it was her turn._

"_Never have I ever been a good singer." Everyone looked at her._

"_Okay, that one we'll have to test." Keigo stated._

Keigo grinned, it was his turn and he would catch one of the girl's interest, though the song…

"Don't wanna be an American idiot." He started, Ichigo kicked him in the face. **Beginning of American Idiot by Green Day.**

"Too late, next." They laughed as Mizuiro came up with a song.

"To cry is to know that you're alive  
But my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love" Somehow it worked well with his voice…**Verse before the chorus on Buried Alive by Love by HIM.**

"Put a finger down." Rukia said, then looked away with a blush.

Orihime was up next.

"I kissed a girl,  
and I liked it.  
The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl,  
Just to try it.  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." Keigo and Tatsuki spit out their drinks at her choice while Ichigo burst out laughing. **Chorus to I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.**

"Nice choice." Hitsugaya blinked, it didn't suit her voice at all.

"Does that mean I have a nice voice?" Keigo nodded in agreement.

"Don't lie to her just because you like her choice." Hitsugaya said, they stopped laughing, "Sorry, Inoue-san, but that choice does not suit your voice." And he looked away, she looked at the others to see they thought the same.

"Thanks for being honest, Hitsugaya-kun." She smiled.

"Okay, so, Tatsuki, you still have to sing." Her eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"You don't get out of it because you suggested it." She frowned but sighed.

"Matowari tsuku kemuri harau dake  
Me no mae no keshiki ga kumoru sono mae ni  
Doko ni itemo shinjitsu miyabutte yaru ze  
Dareka wo mamoru tame no tatakai kusaredomo ore ni kamau na" Hitsugaya winced at her voice. **Hitsugaya's line from Mou Hitotsu no Chijou in the Bleach Rock Musical, any of them with that song XD sorry, had to do it.**

"Okay, I can see why you did this one." Ichigo said, clearing out his ears.

It was his turn.

"And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,  
Little Boy Blue and The Man In The Moon.  
"When ya comin' home Dad?"  
"I don't know when, we'll get together then, son,  
ya know we'll have a good time then"." Ichigo sang, his calm voice fitting the song easily. **Chorus to Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin.**

They stared, well, Hitsugaya just remained silent as he looked at everyone's reactions.

Ichigo blushed slightly, he had let too much emotion into that.

"Kurosaki, just put a finger down, its obvious they liked it." He did and looked at Hitsugaya.

"Your turn." He said, grinning.

"I'd rather not." He said simply.

"Scared?" Truth was, he couldn't think of anything, first he was thinking Criminal by Disturbed, then Soul on Fire by Him, he had even been thinking of doing the exact song Ichigo did, but now he didn't.

"Can't think of a song." He glared.

"Well then…" He grabbed Hitsugaya's ipod and started scrolling randomly, "Just sing whatever it lands on." He hit the button to play.

"No way in hell." Hitsugaya growled, Ichigo looked at it and laughed.

"Never ending story?" He looked away.

"Matsumoto put it on there." Ichigo grinned.

"So sing it already." He looked back over.

"You expect me to know this song?" Ichigo laughed.

"Well, then pick a song." He sighed and took his ipod, changing it to a different song.

"No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies  
But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free" He stopped as everyone stared and looked away blushing as the song continued in his ears. **Beginning of Behind Blue Eyes by The Who.**

By the time anyone even moved the next song's chorus was playing.

_Your love's like one last cigarette  
Last cigarette, I will savor it  
The last cigarette  
Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends  
But when it's gone, it's gone  
The last cigarette_ **Chorus of Last Cigarette by Bon Jovi.**

As it played Ichigo snapped out of it.

"Four fingers down already." Ichigo said to Hitsugaya, he took the hint and put it down.

"Your turn, Kurosaki." He said back.

"Never have I ever been home schooled." Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Orihime put down a finger.

"Never have I ever wanted authority over anyone." He smirked as everyone put down a finger.

Rukia took that as her cue to get him back.

"Never have I ever had authority over a large group of people." Hitsugaya glared as he put down another finger.

Rukia smiled innocently.

Chad looked up as it was his turn.

"Never have I ever been a bully." Yet another finger of his was down as well as one of Kurosaki's and Tatsuki's.

Chad pointed out to himself that he had been fighting back before, not bullying anyone.

"You've been a bully?" Ichigo asked.

"How could he not?" Rukia said easily, cold filled the area and they shut up.

For a current count.

Keigo: 9

Mizuiro: 7

Orihime: 8

Tatsuki: 7

Ichigo: 7

Hitsugaya: 3

Rukia: 5

Chad: 7

Hitsugaya felt like the odd one out with only three fingers when it had only been one round.

"Okay, my turn again, Never have I ever played with dolls." Hitsugaya sighed but nearly laughed when not only all three girls, but also Chad and Ichigo put down a finger.

"Never have I ever taken a class to learn another language." Tatsuki and Ichigo put down a finger now.

"Never have I ever hated the taste of watermelon with soy sauce!" Orihime declared.

"What if we've never tried it but it sounds disgusting?" Ichigo asked.

"Then put down a finger." Hitsugaya got odd looks when he didn't put down a finger.

"What, I like watermelon and since it tastes good with wasabi…" They stared.

"Ooh, haven't tried that one, I'll have to." Orihime stated.

Everyone was ready to throw up.

"Never have I ever been beaten up." Tatsuki declared proudly.

Everyone but she and Hitsugaya dropped a finger.

He smirked since he was tied with Ichigo.

"Never have I ever been so desperate for a date I fell in some water." Ichigo decided that he wanted Keigo down and sure enough, he was the only one that put down a finger.

"Never have I ever liked the month of December." Hitsugaya said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, watching as everyone put down a finger.

"Too many parties." How was Hitsugaya the only one who got something on everyone?

"Never have I ever tasted chocolate." Everyone looked at Rukia in surprise, well, everyone but Hitsugaya who kept his three fingers up.

"You poor deprived children!" Orihime cried.

"Never have I ever hurt an animal." Orihime looked away as she put down a finger.

Next count.

Keigo: 4

Mizuiro: 3

Orihime: 3

Tatsuki: 2

Ichigo: 1

Hitsugaya: 3

Rukia: 1

Chad: 2

Needless to say, he was feeling better, especially since he had not lost a single finger and they were all around the same area.

* * *

**So, i added last cigarette because i wanted him to sing that one but it wouldn't fit, i wanted to make a story with the pairing above based off of that song...look how it turned out...**

**reading the last few lines...wow, it seems as if they're doing something else**

**'never have i ever hurt an animal' just pair it with 'since he had not lost a single finger'...there is no violence of that type in this section...**

**oh, and i just wanna see, can anyone guess how i decided to do the word to get the thing to activate-i did bring it up-it has something to do with the characters if it helps**

**though that's also part of the reason my ideal pairing couldn't work...**

**anyways, you have a while to think it over, it won't come for a while.**

**oh, and yes, hitsugaya is cute and has a great voice XD**

**have to make him seem perfect...you'll find out why if you stick with it XD  
**


	5. Never Have I Ever Pt3:Discovering Truths

**Well...now i'm disappointed...**

**I even gave you guys a good hint on how to get the word...though i can't remember the language i used...  
**_

* * *

Next count._

_Keigo: 4_

_Mizuiro: 3_

_Orihime: 3_

_Tatsuki: 2_

_Ichigo: 1_

_Hitsugaya: 3_

_Rukia: 1_

_Chad: 2_

_Needless to say, he was feeling better, especially since he had not lost a single finger and they were all around the same area._

"Never have I ever gotten a perfect score on anything." Keigo said.

"I'm out." Ichigo declared.

"Me too." Rukia said.

Hitsugaya, Orihime, and Chad also put down a finger.

"Traitors, the lot of you!" He declared.

"Rukia-chan, you should do the negatives, now you put up a finger for every one till everyone's down, but you don't get to say anything." Orihime said, she nodded.

"Never have I ever killed someone." Mizuiro said, everything stopped as Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Rukia each signaled that they had.

Hitsugaya wished that he had the drink he had last time at least.

"Never have I ever failed a class." Orihime said, trying to hurry things along.

Keigo was the only one for that.

"Never have I ever fallen over my self." Tatsuki stated.

Once again, Keigo.

"Never have I ever put a wreath over my head." Hitsugaya said distantly.

Rukia burst out laughing as everyone-even herself-signaled that they had.

Chad was out.

Yup, time for that again.

Keigo: 1

Mizuiro: 2

Orihime: 1

Tatsuki: 1

Ichigo: -2

Hitsugaya: 1

Rukia: -2

Chad: 0

He honestly hadn't been expecting the killing thing.

But the mood had been lightened for everyone but Hitsugaya.

"Never have I ever owned a computer." Keigo tried, no one.

"Never have I ever cried." Mizuiro said, Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia all signaled that they had, taking Orihime out.

"Never have I ever flirted with someone older than me." Tatsuki stated, Mizuiro and Keigo put down a finger, Keigo was out.

"Never have I ever been to the beach." And there Hitsugaya won.

"Sheesh, I thought for sure that Toushiro would be the first out." Ichigo complained.

"That's Hitsugaya." He corrected.

"Let's play till we get him out!" Keigo said.

"But it can't be anything obvious…" Mizuiro stated.

"Shoot, there goes 'never have I ever been crushed into a woman's breasts'." Rukia stated, they all stared at Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto's crazy." Was his only explanation.

"Now I want to meet this person." Stated Mizuiro, Keigo nodded.

Hitsugaya sent them a glare that nearly froze them.

"Well, Rukia-san, you gonna try to get him out?" Mizuiro asked.

She shrugged, saying something offhandedly to get her turn out of the way.

"Never have I ever been raped." They all stared as Hitsugaya went straight to the door to the stairs and slammed it shut.

Everyone remained silent after that till the bell rang.

Hitsugaya wasn't in class.

The teacher didn't ask.

**Heh, I'm willing to bet that at least some people hate me for bringing that up again**

Rangiku stared, there had been a pile of papers in her office when she returned, at first she thought it was paperwork of some kind but then she looked at it.

It was all kinds of hints on how to train.

There had been one that had advice on kidou that she never thought of-nor did most others-and would make it a piece of cake for even Zaraki Kenpachi, one with advice on how to get to know your zanpakuto enough to materialize it-with different advice for each individual type such as a shy fire type or a demanding healing type, or even a more typical one like a silent ice type-for bankai, another with the main types of bankai challenges and tips on how to beat them, it was an endless store of knowledge to get anyone to captain level in two weeks.

All in Hitsugaya's writing.

There was even one that gave advice on how to talk to your zanpakuto for the first time-and a note on it that said 'ha, bet Kenpachi wouldn't even look at this'.

She laughed slightly, her captain had given her the means by which he trained everyone, and something else.

She looked at the last page and studied it for a second

1: all 12

2: half

3: 4

4: 4

5: 4

6: 3

7: 3

8: 3

9: 2

10: 2

Any below, at least one but too strong to be allowed in them by captain

Then she realized, the first number was the seat and the second how many squads you had to infiltrate before being allowed to that seat.

Her captain had been in every squad, and there was a small note on the side of the page that advised to keep between the 3rd and 10th seat for each.

The only thing he hadn't given her were the reports from the spies but that was to be expected as anyone could find these.

She went into her files to store it and saw a small piece of paper laying as if it had fallen out with coordinates on it, she blinked while looking at it and took the paper and the ones in her hand, closed the drawer, and left her house, deciding to see what was there.

**Heh, what could she be going to?**

Ichigo frowned, he couldn't find Hitsugaya anywhere, he glanced at the bridge and blinked, there, in his school's uniform, and sitting underneath the bridge but on the railings was Hitsugaya, he rushed for the other who was staring at the water.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as soon as he got right above Hitsugaya.

"Sitting." He said easily.

"Don't go jumping down there, I'm going to find a way there." He said worriedly.

"Kurosaki." He stopped, "Don't be stupid, why would I jump off?" He blinked.

"It seemed like you would and…" He stopped, Hitsugaya's hand had grabbed the edge of the railing and his body went around the point, making it so he landed with his arm twisted around and his feet on the railing, he grabbed the gate so he could steady himself then jumped over it.

"There's no way I'm going to Soul Society." He said, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How do you…" He rolled his eyes.

"Really, do you expect Rukia to know Anyone here? She's more clueless about this place than a kid." He started walking.

"Listen, about the game…" Ichigo started, Hitsugaya turned.

"I got over all of that being brought into that same game before, it was just annoying that the same basic ones showed up, though that last one was worded differently." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Is that why you didn't want to play it?" Hitsugaya motioned for him to follow.

"Never mind about that, the one that Mizuiro said, what was that?" Ichigo looked away, "And you know full well that hollows don't count."

"I know." He looked over the water, "It was my mom…" Something about Hitsugaya made him want to talk, maybe it was because the kid…shinigami had been through worse, "It was raining and I tried to save a kid from jumping into the river, my mom chased after me, when I woke up she was dead." Hitsugaya seemed to be thinking about something then pulled out his cell phone, going through and holding it out.

"Did the kid look like this?" He stared, it was the same kid, "I thought so, that is a hollow called Grand Fisher." He looked over, "He killed your mom, not you." Ichigo wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or blame it on himself for trying to save the kid, "Anyways, come on, your dad seems to have an issue about late dinner…"

"Why do you stay at our house anyways, and how do you know my dad?" Hitsugaya looked over.

"Every time he calls me Toushiro I'm going to stay another day, every time someone else in your family calls me Toushiro I'm going to be difficult, and as for the last one, last time I went patrolling a mutual friend introduced us." He didn't believe it but made a mental note not to call him Toushiro, "And don't you dare start coming up with weird nicknames to get away from it, I'll just think of something worse for it." He grinned.

"So, who's that Matsumoto person?" He looked away.

"A woman in my squad who give hugs that choke me to death." He blinked.

"How can a hug choke?" Hitsugaya showed him another picture on his phone, Ichigo's jaw dropped, that woman had huge breasts, and since Hitsugaya seemed forced into the picture he could see about how high he went on her, he laughed, "So why do you have a picture of her on your phone? And what is that white thing you have that she doesn't and Rukia doesn't?"

"It's called a haori, it's for the captain of each division-and don't ask what a division is-she's my second in command and as such demanded that we take a picture on my phone." Ichigo laughed and they continued walking.

"So, for the same question…" Ichigo started, Hitsugaya sighed.

"Only friend of mine in the academy, we ended up having the same zanpakuto and soul society didn't like that, they said we had to fight to the death, I tried to refuse but he attacked me, I defended, he lost." That was all he said.

"But if you didn't want to fight, why did you kill him?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't, but I might as well have, they killed him because of me." He glanced over at Ichigo, "Hey, do you know your zanpakuto's name yet?" He blinked.

* * *

**Anyways, review, please, i actually forgot about this story for a bit...**


	6. TortureI mean Training

**Yay, someone reviewed!**

**Okay, now a response to said review!**

**To Hikari: Just a little bit of chasing, huh? Thanks for reading my story and liking it enough to review, and don't worry, that part i realized-after reading it over for like the fifth time-that other people probably wouldn't get it. You're not dumb. I'll try-and probably fail-to explain it now. **

**The 10th division, as I stated before, is the infiltration division, basically, they spy on every other squad by having members in that division, now, anyone who has been in another squad but not been an infiltrator cannot join the 10th division-so they actually have the fewest members but the most paperwork-and if they ever go to the 10th squad, they won't be allowed in other squads for the simple reason that they'd be suspected of being a spy, especially if they were to go back yet again. But the seated officers have all infiltrated a certain number of the other squads, that's what the note was about, he was telling her the qualifications as it wouldn't be likely that he were allowed back into the division and someone had to keep track of who was eligible for the captain position. I had stated in the first chapter that captains of the 10th division ended up going to earth after a while, that is because of the large amount of suspicion that comes from the job, they end up suspecting people to the point that it has no cause and either leave or get sent to earth.**

**If that explains it at all, i think i lost track of the point...  
**

* * *

"_So, who's that Matsumoto person?" He looked away._

"_A woman in my squad who give hugs that choke me to death." He blinked._

"_How can a hug choke?" Hitsugaya showed him another picture on his phone, Ichigo's jaw dropped, that woman had huge breasts, and since Hitsugaya seemed forced into the picture he could see about how high he went on her, he laughed, "So why do you have a picture of her on your phone? And what is that white thing you have that she doesn't and Rukia doesn't?"_

"_It's called a haori, it's for the captain of each division-and don't ask what a division is-she's my second in command and as such demanded that we take a picture on my phone." Ichigo laughed and they continued walking._

"_So, for the same question…" Ichigo started, Hitsugaya sighed._

"_Only friend of mine in the academy, we ended up having the same zanpakuto and soul society didn't like that, they said we had to fight to the death, I tried to refuse but he attacked me, I defended, he lost." That was all he said._

"_But if you didn't want to fight, why did you kill him?" Ichigo asked._

"_I didn't, but I might as well have, they killed him because of me." He glanced over at Ichigo, "Hey, do you know your zanpakuto's name yet?" He blinked._

"Name, you give them names?" He looked at Hitsugaya like he was crazy.

"No, they have a name; if you know it then you can work with your zanpakuto and get stronger." Ichigo blinked, "Rukia committed a crime, you know." He blinked and looked at Hitsugaya, "Giving you her powers…" His eyes widened, "They're going to send shinigami after you two, you have to be stronger so they can't take her back."

"Why would you go against Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, its for the good of Soul Society, anyways, I'm going to help you get stronger so they can't, starting with how to control your reiatsu." Ichigo frowned, "Trust me, you need it, we'll start after dinner." And with that they walked through the door, he hadn't even realized that they had been walking at all.

As soon as dinner finished Hitsugaya told Isshin that he wanted to introduce Ichigo to someone named Urahara.

"Take your uniforms in case you stay too long." He said, Ichigo blinked but nodded, Hitsugaya grabbed his travel bag and Ichigo went to his room, Hitsugaya went up with him.

"Kuchiki." He said as soon as he closed the door, Ichigo jumped when Rukia opened his closet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, she shrugged.

"Kuchiki, we're going to Urahara's you can come with to request the new gigai if you like." Ichigo blinked while Rukia looked at him.

"So not only do you know, you also told him." She stated easily.

"Him being a shinigami was as obvious as the Quincy in the class." Her eyes widened while Ichigo only seemed more confused, "And I told him because he needs to train, that's why we're going to Urahara's." She nodded, "You can also train if you like, there will be a few shortcuts you won't expect." She blinked.

"Uh, sure…" She said.

"Also, you need to get some of your own clothes, so after school tomorrow…" He shuddered and Ichigo frowned, "We'll go shopping so we can both get some new outfits." She cheered.

"Wait, where will we get the money?" He held up a card.

"I'm given a budget, but it should be plenty." She cheered, "No dragging me to Those stores and you have to torture Kurosaki more than me." His eyes widened.

"Wait, me, why?" Hitsugaya grinned.

"The choice will be training or shopping, and I have a feeling you'd prefer the shopping." He shivered, "Especially since the weekend is the perfect chance to switch you to your own shinigami abilities." He blinked in confusion.

"Are you all packed, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, sitting on the window.

"Yeah…" He said.

"Then I'll meet you downstairs." She jumped down, the two walked out the door and met Rukia then headed for Urahara shouten.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-taicho, Kurosaki-san." He said, Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I'm not a captain anymore, Urahara." A man walked out, his eyes seemed filled with knowledge.

"Right, right, sorry, I just got used to the 10th division having a captain and then you go and end up back here." Rukia glanced over, a smirk on her face.

"So, why are you here, Kuchiki?" He asked easily.

"I'm told you added an extra function to my gigai and would like it removed." Urahara looked offended.

"Not happy with a gift?" She glared.

"Just make her a new one without that little function, I'll pay for it, and it better be a proper price." Urahara nodded, "Also, I'd like to borrow your training room."

"I figured as much." He said, opening the entrance.

"And if you wanted to start That part, the hole's been dug." Hitsugaya nodded.

"I believe that's up to Kurosaki tomorrow." Urahara nodded.

And they were allowed down into the training room.

**Heh, Ichigo will be strong before Renji comes, how will that affect things?**

Rangiku stared, she had entered a password hidden in the pages to get in and it was filled with books, all seeming to be reports, she looked at a paper on the table.

Matsumoto,

This is all the information that the 10th squad and Urahara Kisuke-after he became the 12th Squad Captain-have gathered, do not share it with anyone, there are multiple copies of something if it fits into multiple categories which all of them do considering there is a chronological wall and also a shelf for each division, if you need to know anything about the past that has been hidden, it is here, including the suspicions of the former captains as they saw this, if you continue to the end of this hall of books there is a ladder, down there is the old training area of Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi, the password will need to be entered to go back up, please leave those papers here now that you have arrived.

No ending after that, Rangiku smiled, he had left her everything, she glanced next to the paper, it was a chart to show how everything was organized, she glanced down the hall, it had a book shelf running down each main wall and two going down the center that split randomly, obviously at the end of a section considering the different sizes, the odd part was that all of them were carved out of the rock that made the cave and there were lights along the walls, she did remember seeing a machine that seemed to get power from the water in the waterfall when she passed through it, that would be how it had lights that didn't go off.

She glanced at the charts again and saw that the smallest section was training hints-after all, there were only so many-and it seemed hand-drawn in at the end of the hall, she followed it down, seeing various seating areas with windows looking to various things that obviously looked like rock from the other side, when she reached the end she saw water above her and smiled, this was the lake and it was beautiful from below, she looked at where the section had been and saw that it had been made as a pillar for the glass, meaning both were additions, she saw that it had a lot of stuff despite how small it was compared to everything else, a small note was on the side.

I put a small kidou on this section to make sure you did your paperwork first so after the first time don't try unless you have. 

She frowned but sighed, she could deal with paperwork if it meant her getting stronger, she put the pages she had taken with her-all but the one regarding the division's seats-and put them back in, already having memorized them by trying to find the password and grabbed the first few things-they were obviously ordered by difficulty-deciding to try the whole training process in her taicho's training program.

**Heh, Matsumoto's getting stronger as well.**

"That training was torture." Commented Rukia as they were walking to school.

"And you at least knew what you were doing!" Complained Ichigo.

They had first worked on control, driving spirit power to stay in one part of their body until Hitsugaya said another-which was normally said as he hit Ichigo in the arm with an object that would increase pain with the more reiatsu it touched, occasionally-well, every other time-he would hit Rukia as well and say a new place, when they seemed tired he had given them each one of that object and told them to hit him as hard as they could where it was-he hit them back if they got it wrong-after Rukia had gotten used to it he had started dodging hers while letting Ichigo hit him and hitting either if they had missed the spot he was concentrating reiatsu in-even if it was dodged.

As if that wasn't enough, when he went to regular sparring without the restrictions he normally dodged so one would hit the other, after they had finished that they took a break and he actually said that they were progressing further than he expected-that had gotten them happy…

Until they got back and he told them they had to concentrate their reiatsu in a specific area while they hit him, if they missed either he would hit them where their reiatsu was concentrated the most.

Urahara had been laughing at them the entire time.

"Oh, by the way, if there's a hollow, I'll get it, I have permission to leave the class whenever I like." He said as they approached the building.

"How did you get that?" Ichigo asked.

"Pulled a few strings, didn't hurt that I got a completely perfect score-which is above college level for how I explained some things-on the entire entrance exam and am just there so a 'thirteen year old kid' isn't walking around without a job." Ichigo stared at him, "The teacher said that as long as I participated in the group activities it would be fine."

"Okay, so you get hollows, got it." Ichigo stated.

"Oh, and you have till lunch to decide whether you will be training or shopping." Ichigo shivered.

"Training." He answered immediately.

Hitsugaya nodded and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hey, he's already said that he wants to train, yeah, so go ahead and get it ready." He closed it as Ichigo stared.

"What did you just do?" He asked, half-scared of the answer.

"Called Urahara, he'll be in charge of your training for the weekend while I teach Kuchiki a few tricks to raise her reiatsu since you don't need it." Rukia glared at him.

"And why, exactly, can't you just fight whoever will be coming?" Ichigo asked.

"Because then my own squad would be forced to banish me and I'd hate to torment them like that." Rukia looked down.

**Heh, yes, pain teaches, now let's see how Matsumoto manages the training…**

"Hinamori-fukutaicho?" She looked over.

"Rangiku-san! Any news from Shiro-chan?" She shook her head no.

"Well, he did allow me to know the location of where he kept notes for good training, I figured I'd try it, the papers mentioned that you helped him practice it…" Hinamori smiled.

"Sure, I'll help, but could we also have a couple more people train with us?" She nodded.

"Wait, who?" She asked, wondering who Hinamori would have in mind.

"Well, Kira would be able to sense if we were doing it right and Renji needs the training." Rangiku laughed.

"But we need someone who would be able to dodge well and sense reiatsu well…" She mentioned.

"Hisagi." Hinamori recommended, "Actually, why don't we just invite all the fukutaichos, it could be fun!" She grinned, Rangiku thought over it, it would be a good idea to have a way for all of the fukutaichos to bond as it would create a closeness in the divisions that wouldn't be allowed if it were up to the captains-since they were so secretive-she'd just need another spot to train in since she didn't want so many people to know about the spot.

"Okay, but no captains can know about where it is or how we're training." Rangiku agreed.

The training page was taken from her hand and she stared as the person read it.

"You'll need someone above fukutaicho-level senses to get this to work." The person stated, looking up, "I'll help or I'll reveal this information to the public as a proven well method, either one." She nodded silently, "Okay, do you have a spot in mind?"

* * *

**Heh, take one guess at who grabbed the paper**

**obviously it's a captain**

**and i can guarantee it's not one of the three traitors**

**and obviously it's not hitsugaya**

**that leaves nine possibilities, now who would be willing to help in order to get soul society as a whole stronger?**

**the sooner i get reviews, the sooner i update XD  
**


	7. Shopping is More Torture

**Yay, come home from a bad day at school and, what do you know?**

**Review!**

**And a new chapter to a story i'm reading XD**

**Hitsugaya: Which story? **

**Aria: -Grins- It's called Finding You.**

**Hitsugaya: ...-twitches- What is it with you and yaoi?**

**Aria: You're just perfect for yaoi, you know, and that one isn't just yaoi, it's mpreg as well.**

**Hitsugaya: -Twitches-**

**Aria: Now do the dedication you forgot last chapter and do it politely or i'll go into detail.**

**Hitsugaya: This chapter goes to Hikari, who is the only person to give two reviews for this story so far...i think there's a reason for that.**

**Aria: -glares at hitsugaya- So, Finding You is actually a sequal to-**

**Hitsugaya: Shut it! And Hikari is not dumb in any way, shape, or form, happy?**

**Aria: -nodding absently- i wonder if i should try an mpreg...**

**Hitsugaya: -runs for his life-  
**

* * *

"_Hisagi." Hinamori recommended, "Actually, why don't we just invite all the fukutaichos, it could be fun!" She grinned, Rangiku thought over it, it would be a good idea to have a way for all of the fukutaichos to bond as it would create a closeness in the divisions that wouldn't be allowed if it were up to the captains-since they were so secretive-she'd just need another spot to train in since she didn't want so many people to know about the spot._

"_Okay, but no captains can know about where it is or how we're training." Rangiku agreed._

_The training page was taken from her hand and she stared as the person read it._

"_You'll need someone above fukutaicho-level senses to get this to work." The person stated, looking up, "I'll help or I'll reveal this information to the public as a proven well method, either one." She nodded silently, "Okay, do you have a spot in mind?"_

"No, not really…" The captain nodded.

"I know a place, you can use me as an excuse to get away from duty for this." They stated, handing back the paper.

"Arigato, Soi Fon taicho, but why would you help?" Rangiku asked.

"Because I'm constantly saying that the captains should do the same but it's refused and my fukutaicho really needs correct training." Rangiku nodded.

"However, that means we need to know that you can do this first for the second part." Hinamori stated, Soi Fon looked away.

"I can't quite control it to a single spot, but I can to an area the size of my arm, Unohana-taicho has been telling me to practice so I can heal an injury faster when in a combat situation, so I have someone who can vouch for it, also, Koutetsu-fukutaicho has a good enough sensing ability to tell and can supposedly do the exercise to have her reiatsu in just the tip of her fingers." They nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to know you're honest, we're lucky that we don't need more than that for the second and third part." Rangiku said before going to ask each fukutaicho what they thought and asking them not to reveal it to their captains.

**Heh, I'd like to see Aizen get his way now…**

Rukia looked in the direction of Urahara Shoten, worried.

"Don't worry, that's how to start his training." Hitsugaya explained, leading Rukia to the next shop, picking out a few things for himself while also telling Rukia what he thought of her outfits, then she forced him to show her his outfits and gave her opinions, once they got finished he paid and they left, the various cashiers commenting on how they were a cute couple.

They stopped as Hitsugaya's cell rang.

He opened it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_Taicho, regarding the training that you left in those shelves..."_ He motioned to Rukia that it would take a bit and leaned against the wall.

"First, I'm not your captain anymore, and second, if you're looking for the reiatsu fans, look in my room, second drawer on the left when you look on the dresser." He heard Rangiku running to the dresser and opening the drawer.

"_There they are!"_ He heard her cheer and laughed **yes, Hitsugaya laughed, something wrong with that?**

"_Okay, good, I was worried we'd have to go to earth."_ He nodded to himself.

"_Arigato, taicho!"_ Rangiku called.

"I'm not your captain anymore." He corrected.

"_Sorry, I'm just so used to it, can I please still call you captain?"_ He smiled slightly.

"Fine, and tell the other fukutaichos and Soi Fon I said hi." He could hear her stop mid-step and drop the fans.

"_Matsumoto, you okay?" _He heard the other person say.

"I heard Soi Fon and had a few possibilities for who you would ask, if you asked Hinamori since it said that she had helped me then she would want all of the fukutaichos, you wouldn't have asked a captain so when I heard her I knew that she had overheard when the conversation was extended, make sure you invite the two third seats in the thirteenth division, they need to work off some steam." He said.

"_Right, taicho, I'll do that and tell them hi for you." _She said after a second, _"Bye!"_

"Bye, Matsumoto." He closed it and Rukia walked over.

"So why are they looking for those monstrous objects?" He laughed.

"Because she found the training advice I left in soul society and obviously decided to go through the entire thing." He responded as they went to the next place.

"She's crazy." Rukia stated bluntly, going into the shop right next to them and dragging him in.

"Oh no, I'm not going into a dress shop, I'm not crazy." She pouted as he rooted himself to the floor.

"Please?" She gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"No." The emotionless bastard said easily but it was obvious he was giving her no room to negotiate.

"I'll show you where to get a watermelon smoothie." She said, her puppy-dog eyes still in place, she saw him consider and nearly smirked.

"No." She frowned, "I thought we agreed to get you stuff other than dresses anyways." They did agree on that…

"But I need a formal dress, there's a dance coming up!" She tried.

"Then come here on your own time with your own money when its closer." She sighed and went with him to wherever he was leading her, "Matsumoto once told me that a girl has to own at least ten pairs of shoes…" Why was he mentioning that?

She looked up to see the best shoe store in the place, she looked at him.

"So no more then ten." She squealed and dragged him in, picking out shoes to go with her new outfits.

She would put on a pair and hold up either a skirt or pants next to them, asking Hitsugaya's opinion and he gave his honest one, Rukia picked out nine casual shoes-he did not know how nice boots with heels were casual-and went to the nice shoes.

"If you don't mind me, I need some new shoes as well." He walked over to his section and looked at them, picking three pairs-tennis shoes, combat boots, and the dress shoes that Urahara (and Rangiku) had insisted he get-before heading over to Rukia who seemed to be trying to decide between ten pairs.

He sighed and looked at them.

"Get the ones that match your eyes so it balances out." He said, she looked up in surprise, not even noticing that he had been there.

She looked back at them and smiled.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya-taicho!" He nodded and inwardly sighed at how many bags they'd have, was there anything wrong with calling someone to drive them?

When he paid for it all he thought about it.

He didn't really have much of a budget, just however much he had, and he really should keep enough to pay for rent, he was assured he would continue to get captain's pay since it wasn't his fault, so he easily had enough for this.

"Let's go get a drink." He stated, thirsty, Rukia nodded.

"Come on, there's this place called Kiva Juice, really good." She dragged him there.

**Believe it or not, this is not a hitsuruki, though I have nothing against that pairing**

Rangiku cursed herself for deciding to follow the training as she was hit in the arm again.

"Okay, who suggested this?" Renji asked, Hisagi had decided to just stand there and hit him with every one as he didn't even get close.

"I did, got a problem with it?" Soi Fon asked.

"N-No, not a one." She nodded.

"Then let's try the second part." They looked up in surprise.

"It will basically be the opposite, we will concentrate our reiatsu in a spot and you will try to hit that spot, if you don't then we will hit you." She said, tossing everyone a fan.

"Three per person, though Hinamori and Kurotsuchi are with me because I figure they could get to the more challenging version of this training today." Renji smirked.

After half an hour Hinamori and Nemu were trying to hit past Soi Fon's dodges and Rangiku had been sent to her as she got to that point as well, everyone else was failing to hit in the right spot.

Soi Fon nodded to herself.

"Koutetsu-fukutaicho, switch with me and go to more control." She nodded as Soi Fon went to the two who were close to the same point, Isane focused her reiatsu to three very small points and none of them hit exactly, she hit each and allowed them to start again.

Renji glared at Hisagi and hit him in the hand he was holding his fan with just to spite him.

His eyes widened when Hisagi didn't hit him back.

What about that spot had attracted his attention?

He grinned and hit Hisagi in the leg next, grinning as he wasn't hit back.

"Abarai, over here." Soi Fon commanded and he went over, trying to sense the same thing, he frowned, "And that was the reason I had changed, after a while you get used to the reiatsu of another person, continue."

"Matsumoto-san…" Said Hinamori as she managed to get the right spot.

"Yes?" She asked, managing the same.

"I think we should do this to Shiro-chan when he gets back." Hinamori said, smirking, Rangiku looked over in surprise.

"Yeah, that'll be payback for this." She said, frowning when Nemu got it as well meaning that Isane would start dodging, "By the way, Isane-fukutaicho?" She looked over, "Why do you scatter your reiatsu to everywhere but that point when we hit?" Soi Fon looked over in surprise.

"Someone actually noticed?" She asked, Isane nodded.

"Because, these fans actually don't hurt a bit if there is no reiatsu in the spot it strikes." She stated and caught everyone's attention, "Just like when a disease or poison is entering, if you remove your reiatsu right before it strikes and keep it from that point then it won't spread or you hold the reiatsu in place it won't spread." And Rangiku smirked, getting what they were doing, by mentioning it and bringing it to everyone's attention they would have them use their senses to tell where the strike would be going and make their reiatsu leave that point to avoid the pain like they should when any injury is coming just in case it's poisoned, then they could fill the area with reiatsu once it was deemed safe to help it heal.

"Wow, how'd you figure that out?" She asked, hitting the next point.

"Hitsugaya-san guessed and we found that it worked." She stated, Rangiku shook her head, of course.

They continued like that as people improved.

**Yup, I think about these things XD**

Rukia worriedly looked down the hole.

"He's fine." Hitsugaya said.

"But he's got a chain of fate…" She said, looking over, "And it's disconnected." She looked at Hitsugaya.

"That's because Urahara took away your shinigami powers and is making Kurosaki find his own." Rukia looked down again and sadly walked away.

"And if he doesn't?" She asked.

"He will." Was the response, they walked to a whole new section of the area and he tossed her a small object.

She stared and grinned as the small bunny was in her hands, she popped the soul candy from it in her mouth and stepped out as a shinigami.

She felt a whole new range of senses fill her head, was she really that weak when she was in a gigai?

"Now, let me ask you something, can you concentrate your reiatsu?" Her eyes widened as she managed to get all of it into the tip of her pinky.

"Good, our goal today is to give you so much reiatsu that control is ruined." She looked up, not wanting the control to be gone but sighed, she needed to have the power.

"So, give me your zanpakuto." She handed it over, "And have fun getting up." He said, as she was about to ask she was pushed into a large valley

* * *

**Heh, i think that's a good point to stop.**

**Rukia: So is he gay or not, at times it seems like he is and others like he isn't...**

**Aria: This chapter being an example of he is. -grins-**

**Rangiku: Where did taicho go? **

**Hinamori: We need to talk to him about something.**

**Aria: Sorry, he ran off when i was talking about mpreg...**

**Rukia: Mpreg? With who?**

**Rangiku: Heh, make it Kurotsuchi-taicho just to spite him.**

**Hinamori: No, Ichimaru, he hates that guy.**

**Aria: I was actually thinking someone else...**

**Rangiku: Ooh, who?**

**Aria: I'll tell you if i get more than one review before i update the next chapter.**

**Rukia: Hurry up and review, people!**

**Hinamori: And remember, multiple reviews from one person don't count.  
**


	8. Solutions?

**So...forgot about this till i got a review...again**

**Hitsugaya: Mmph...**

**Aria: -is laughing at the tied up hitsugaya- Thanks for tying him up...but it would be much more interesting to have that person do it**

**Hitsugaya: -knowing the person, his eyes widen and he somehow manages to get the cloth away from his mouth- Not a snowball's chance in hell!**

**Aria: -laughing- well...since you're involved, i'll just go tell him XD**

**Hitsugaya: -trying to chase after- Dammit, don't you dare!**

**Aria: Unfortunately i can't reveal who the intended person is and i like to have a huge head start on it...-realizes that the current story that is already 30 pages could easily be turned to an mpreg- aw, too bad he won't work well for that one...it would be fun, especially with what i'm having kurotsuchi develop in that one**

**Hitsugaya: -having already had to suffer through reading it and hearing plans- Not only will i kill you if you do that, i will lock you, matsumoto, kuchiki, isane, kurotsuchi-taicho, kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, byakuya, and that man in a room that i will have freeze so slow your skin will rip itself apart**

**Aria: Hmm, no unohana? oh, that's right, i've given no hint to you on what the favor was...XD**

**Hitsugaya: -twitching- what was it?**

**Aria: Nothing, just do the dedication**

**Hitsugaya: No.**

**Yumichika: -popping up out of nowhere- This chapter goes to Hikari not only for tying up hitsugaya but for scaring aizen so much he ran home to his mother**

**Aria: Right...Aizen...he won't be coming in for a bit...**

**Yumichika: And why do you have to count me out as an option for the mpreg? I would have beautiful babies with him.**

**Aria: Because you're one of the most obvious. -laughs as yumichika pouts-  
**_

* * *

Rukia worriedly looked down the hole._

"_He's fine." Hitsugaya said._

"_But he's got a chain of fate…" She said, looking over, "And it's disconnected." She looked at Hitsugaya._

"_That's because Urahara took away your shinigami powers and is making Kurosaki find his own." Rukia looked down again and sadly walked away._

"_And if he doesn't?" She asked._

"_He will." Was the response, they walked to a whole new section of the area and he tossed her a small object._

_She stared and grinned as the small bunny was in her hands, she popped the soul candy from it in her mouth and stepped out as a shinigami._

_She felt a whole new range of senses fill her head, was she really that weak when she was in a gigai?_

"_Now, let me ask you something, can you concentrate your reiatsu?" Her eyes widened as she managed to get all of it into the tip of her pinky._

"_Good, our goal today is to give you so much reiatsu that control is ruined." She looked up, not wanting the control to be gone but sighed, she needed to have the power._

"_So, give me your zanpakuto." She handed it over, "And have fun getting up." He said, as she was about to ask she was pushed into a large valley_, "For the next three days you will be climbing up and down that without your hands, or at least till Kurosaki gets out, trust me, it will help." And he walked over to Urahara.

"Books are in your room." He nodded.

"But I feel like training a bit first." He left Rukia's zanpakuto with her gigai and got out of his own before racing off a very long way.

He sneezed a few times before sitting down.

"Some very annoying people are talking about me." He muttered from his spot and started concentrating.

**Yes, I stole the idea from Naruto, so what?**

Rangiku winced as she failed to move the reiatsu away, she and Hinamori practiced on their own since she was the one that took the fans-Soi Fon didn't want Kurotsuchi to have a chance to look at them and as such decided that she should just return them to their spot when they were done as it sensed reiatsu and Rangiku was the only one who could get in-they would take turns to concentrate the reiatsu and if the other sensed it anywhere else they'd hit the spot that all of it was in and the one who failed would try to spread the reiatsu before it hit.

She whacked Hinamori and saw the other wince.

She grinned but stopped when she saw the vial glowing slightly, she got up and ran to it.

"That's…" Hinamori stated, not believing it.

"Kurotsuchi was evil enough to attach his stupid bug to this?" Rangiku growled, looking at it and recognizing the reiatsu that filled it.

"Why did Shiro-chan leave this?" Hinamori asked, going to grab it but stopped.

"Whatever reason, he's trying to call the reiatsu back without the bug now." Rangiku said, looking away.

"Still, to go to the human world without his bankai…why so far away?" Rangiku looked back at the vial that held the reiatsu that spread for bankai.

"Because he had no other choice." Rangiku stated, storming out of the room.

"Matsumoto-san, wait!" Hinamori rushed after.

**Heh, I figured everything was coming too easy XD**

Hitsugaya winced as he was still unable to call on it and stood up, deciding to get something to eat.

He rushed back to them and went into his gigai just as he felt a large amount of reiatsu fill the area.

Oh, it was already that time.

He glanced over as Ichigo broke off the hollow mask.

He saw Rukia rushing over and nodded to himself at her power level.

"Okay, you both need to rest before school tomorrow." They stared at him, it had already been the entire weekend? "Unless you want to train more…" They immediately rushed for their respective bodies and up to get food.

He smiled as he watched them, when they were half way up he remembered something.

"Kurosaki!" The teen cursed and jumped down, he inwardly smirked as he walked over, "You do realize that if you die as a shinigami, you're dead for good, right?" He blinked.

"Really?" He nodded, "Huh, guess I always thought I had another life afterwards…"

"Think about it, if a shinigami dies, they're dead, the reason you still live after you die is because your soul is alive, but if you die while in soul form…" He trailed off, knowing Ichigo would get it, "Just figured I'd warn you."

**Heh, no one seems to realize that, do they?**

"Ask Unohana-taicho, it'll be impossible." Kurotsuchi stated simply, "Moreover, why is the captain of the 10th division always leftover trash from all of the other squads?"

"Regarding the matter at hand, it wouldn't be impossible to remove quite…" Unohana trailed off, "It's attached to some of his reiatsu, the question is which section and if he has enough control to remove it…" At that point the doors burst open.

"Why the hell did you attach that thing to his bankai?" Rangiku asked as she stormed in, Hinamori trying to pull her back.

"I guess that answers the question of where it is." The soutaicho said, "Close the doors, Hinamori-fukutaicho, we were actually just discussing this matter." She did as Rangiku glared at Kurotsuchi.

"Bankai, I don't believe he had it at that point." Kurotsuchi said absentmindedly.

"Actually…" They all turned to Byakuya, "Fourteen years ago I saw a boy similar to Hitsugaya-san achieve bankai…" Kurotsuchi blinked.

"That wouldn't be possible unless they were a native of Rukongai with relations to either the soutaicho or the king of shinigami…" He trailed off as he saw everyone's anger practically ready to attack him, "Well, how was I supposed to know?" He defended, "Plus, if you wanted him to remain unharmed, you should have kept him from my squad."

"You shouldn't have tested that thing on anyone, especially not without a way to remove it!" Rangiku yelled.

"Or knowing everything about the test subject." Hinamori stated, speaking in a way she knew would effect Kurotsuchi.

"Good point, I should have tested the different factors first…" He trailed off, thinking to himself, "However, the chance of seeing it working on a still-growing test-subject was irresistible…" He looked up, "How did you find out it was in the reiatsu for his bankai?" Rangiku looked away, "Cause all I did at that time was put it into his zanpakuto to be absorbed when he used it." He paused, "That was before the week he was sent to earth, what happened there to make him use his bankai? I have to know, call Hitsugaya-san in." The soutaicho glared at him, "Oh, so it was the relation to you…" He mentally made a note.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho." He turned to Rangiku, "You put it on Hyorinmaru?" He nodded, Rangiku whipped out a phone.

"What are you thinking, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Aizen asked, she glared at him as Hitsugaya answered.

"_What is it, Matsumoto?"_ She paused, was she still going to call him taicho?

Yes, she was.

"Taicho, how often do you use Hyorinmaru?" She noticed the look but didn't care.

"_Not too often, why?"_ He responded.

"Hold on, I'm thinking, since you last went to the human world, how many times have you used your bankai?" She asked.

"_Three, why?" _She nodded to herself.

"Is Urahara-san there?" She saw Kurotsuchi growl at the name.

"_Yes, now will you please tell me why?"_ He asked, growing angry.

"Just go to Urahara and put it on speakerphone, I'll say why then." She said.

"If you would please put it on speakerphone as well, Matsumoto-fukutaicho." The soutaicho asked, she nodded and did so.

"_Okay, he's here, now what were you asking about?"_ Hitsugaya asked.

"Urahara-san, is it possible for an object that was attached to a zanpakuto to get imbedded into a certain part of a person's soul?" She asked.

"_Well, with certain limitations, but yes." _She nodded to his response.

"And if that same move were to be used afterwards, would it be possible to remove said object?" She asked, Kurotsuchi's face lost all emotion.

"_Yes, in theory, though parts of it would stay with each use with parts of that part of the soul disappearing and a dent would be left in said zanpakuto…"_ Unohana smiled.

"Because something was imbedded into taicho through his bankai." Rangiku said.

"_Bankai? That's a different story completely."_ She frowned.

"How-so?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"_This was your doing, wasn't it, anyways, the bankai is the essence of your other self, if he used bankai after an object was placed into his zanpakuto you'd have to remove it completely in order to get that object out, but you can't be without one, you either get the bankai and the object or neither."_ She looked down, _"However, I've been doing some research in that field, a bankai is a limit to the true power, sure, it's the essence, but you're limited by the additional soul and how much power it will allow you, if you remove the bankai then you can achieve a greater power, though you're more likely to lose control..."_

"_Why didn't you mention that?" _Hitsugaya's voice came out.

"_Oh, I didn't know that you had left your bankai in soul society, sorry."_ Kurotsuchi perked up at this.

"_I never mentioned that so obviously you did."_ He looked at Rangiku who kept looking at the phone.

"_Either way, if you ever inject the bankai once it is removed, you won't be able to achieve this and its not even certain you will, if you leave the bankai out for more than a month you won't be able to use it, its up to you which you choose."_ Rangiku sighed slightly.

"_It's not like I have a choice."_ Hitsugaya said reluctantly.

"_Well, considering your relations, it shouldn't be as hard for you."_ She blinked, hadn't the Gotei 13 just found out about this?

"_How the hell do you know that?"_ Apparently Hitsugaya already knew.

"_Easy, I'm your godfather, why else would I help you so much? Though I will admit having two godfathers is a bit weird, isn't that a bit odd, Ichimaru?"_ They all looked up at the one mentioned.

"Ya, I'd imagin' it were a bi' weir'." He said back.

"_Have you seen Yume-chan recently, by the way?"_ Urahara asked.

"No, seems she disappear'd." They all looked thoroughly confused and the soutaicho's eyes narrowed.

"_Shouldn't we be discussing this more privately?" _Hitsugaya asked.

The next words were more of a shock than most were ready for.

* * *

**Has anyone else noticed that in stories where ichigo goes to fight, everyone's reassured that he could be brought back like a normal soul?  
**

**sure, maybe ishida and orihime and such could be brought back if killed, but ichigo has to be in soul form when he fights, the only reason a soul survives is because it's the body that was killed, if a soul were killed, they're gone...**

**May i point out that Yume will be the only character actually created for this story...though hitsugaya's new outfit later on is interesting and in a way could make him an OC**

**so...should i turn that into an mpreg?**

**all i will say is that hitsugaya somehow always has the perfect gifts, is older than he should be, has caught the attention of many unintentionally...**

**and hitsugaya will forever avoid watching someone eat watermelon after what happend with rangiku the day he met her XD**

**that's all in the other story...so...should i?  
**


	9. Family Situations

**Heh, I actually did forget about this...**

**Hitsugaya: She remembered...damn**

**Aria: What's wrong, Chibiro, don't want to learn how you're related to Gin? -eyes widen as i start running from the furious hitsugaya-  
**

* * *

"Well, considering your relations, it shouldn't be as hard for you."_ She blinked, hadn't the Gotei 13 just found out about this?_

"How the hell do you know that?"_ Apparently Hitsugaya already knew._

"Easy, I'm your godfather, why else would I help you so much? Though I will admit having two godfathers is a bit weird, isn't that a bit odd, Ichimaru?"_ They all looked up at the one mentioned._

"_Ya, I'd imagin' it were a bi' weir'." He said back._

"Have you seen Yume-chan recently, by the way?"_ Urahara asked._

"_No, seems she disappear'd." They all looked thoroughly confused and the soutaicho's eyes narrowed._

"Shouldn't we be discussing this more privately?"_ Hitsugaya asked._

_The next words were more of a shock than most were ready for._

**Well, it at least came back…(check chapter 1)**

"Well, we probably should, little prince, but I think the 10th squad heir and Kuchiki wannabe ruin that chance." Rukia glared at Urahara while Ichigo looked confused and Hitsugaya looked down, the various others around stared at Hitsugaya.

"Kuchiki wannabe?" Rukia growled out.

"What? It's not like you were born into the family." He said easily.

"What did you mean 10th squad heir?" Ichigo asked.

"Your father was the captain of the 10th squad before Toushiro here." Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya as he pondered over the rest.

The other side was surprisingly quiet.

"And why did you call Hitsugaya a prince?" Ichigo asked, staring at the phone.

"That's because…" He was stopped by a glare that actually froze his mouth in place.

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked then glanced at Hitsugaya.

"_Taicho, why are there others with you?"_ He heard Rangiku ask.

"One is the resident shinigami and the other the son of the man I came here to look for." He said easily.

"_And you let them into this conversation?"_ Kurotsuchi asked.

"I believe I have the right to since its about me and I was just ordered to put the phone on speakerphone." He shrugged even though they couldn't see it.

"_He has a point, she never even asked him to keep others from hearing, just to put it on speakerphone with Urahara there."_ Rukia perked up at the voice.

"Ah, Nii-sama, how are you?" She frowned when there wasn't a response.

Finally a 'fine and you' was coughed out, she smiled.

"Good." Ichigo looked at her weird.

"Anyways, I'll be going to work on that as soon as we go to school-which you interrupted us getting ready, goodbye Matsumoto, various captains, Hinamori." He heard the last one jump.

"_Ah, Shiro-chan, how did you know?" _He glared at the laughing Ichigo.

"Don't call me Shiro, and even on the phone your footsteps are loud, goodbye." He pressed the end button and let Urahara's mouth defrost.

"Well that wasn't nice." He commented.

"And neither were you, trying to tell those that are trying to tear apart soul society that…" Urahara blinked.

"Trying to tear apart soul society?" For once he looked confused.

"Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen." He blinked.

"Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya blinked, remembering something.

"He already knew, didn't he?" He dropped his head.

"No, but I don't think he'd give away his nephew so easily." Hitsugaya choked on the drink he was conveniently taking.

"Nephew?" He asked between coughs.

"Okay, so what are you guys talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Well, little Toushiro here…" Urahara started.

"I'm not little and don't call me Toushiro!" The yelling showed just how much the conversation pissed him off.

"Well, your name is Toushiro, would you rather I call you by your middle name?" Hitsugaya looked away, "Thought so, anyways, you are little, you're 133cm and younger than Miss Rukia over there." Rukia blinked in surprise, "And you're barely older than Kurosaki-kun."

Suddenly they both seemed to realize the same thing and looked away.

Urahara blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

**Heh, they just remembered something, can you guess what?**

"Oh, Kira-kun, can I talk to you?" He turned to see Rangiku.

"Sure, but hold on a second." He said, putting down the pile of papers on his captain's desk.

"Elsewhere." She said, he stopped and nodded before walking out with her to a place where no one could overhear.

"So what did you want, Rangiku-chan?" He asked as they were walking.

"How…how did you know about…?" He looked away.

"After a while the memories started to get to him, tearing him apart, he asked me if I could do a memory kidou for him…" She blinked in surprise, "When he had been in the 3rd squad we had bonded, he came up with all kinds of kidou and tricks to do them, he wouldn't tell me but knew that I'd have to know what was bugging him to suppress it…" He really had been in every squad… "I guessed before I saw it that the tenth squad was the spies and I figured it had something to do with that so I looked into that, but as soon as I tried any of those four the memories of it popped up, meaning that had been bugging him, so I suppressed it for him, I didn't expect a thanks as he was supposed to forget about it completely, but when he woke up in the third division with his mind slightly numb he did, guessing in an instant what had happened…" He trailed off.

"Well, it was nice of you to do that…" Rangiku said.

"Before he had said that I had been close to doing the same, I saw the word while I was in his head…" He shook his head.

"The point is, you didn't, you thought better." Rangiku said easily.

"Yet I brought it up in that game, seeing them I couldn't think of anything else…" Kira said.

"That's because when you suppress a memory for someone it becomes important in your mind." They jumped and drew their zanpakuto at the woman, she held up her hands to show she had no weapon, "Sorry, I wanted to look over the waterfall." She explained, pointing behind them.

Rangiku looked over the woman, she had ice-blue eyes and long, silver hair with a gentle face that reminded her of a certain silver-haired captain.

"Oh, no, its our fault, I just didn't expect anyone to come here." Kira said, putting back Wabisuke.

"What squad are you from?" Rangiku demanded, Kira looked over in surprise.

"Well, nice to see that there's one attentive fukutaicho in the thirteen squads, no one else noticed when I talked to them." She said, pulling something out of a pouch, "Fukutaicho of squad zero." She said, holding up her badge, Rangiku stared.

"Oh, so sorry ma'am." She said looking away.

Kira seemed confused.

"No, it's alright, I'm glad that Toushiro had such an attentive lieutenant, the 10th squad definitely needs one." She said, walking over to the cliff.

"If you don't mind my asking, how do you know taicho?" Rangiku asked as the woman put back her armband.

"Oh, I just remembered!" The woman said, standing, Rangiku suddenly noticed the beautiful silver ring on her finger with a teal gem in the center, "Hitsugaya Yume, nice to meet you!" She said, bowing deep.

Rangiku stared.

Kira blinked.

"Are you married to him?" Kira asked warily.

"No, I think she's his mom." Rangiku whispered.

"Well, I'm one of the two; I'll let you try to guess." She smiled gently then turned to the waterfall, "Sorry for interrupting, by the way, its just such a nice view…" She sat down on the edge and let her legs dangle

"It is." Rangiku said, walking up.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you get into your squad?" Kira asked, she looked up.

"Well, normally its only captains who have been in every squad but the 10th-as they are too protective for their own good, no offense-and have achieved something beyond bankai." Rangiku remembered what Urahara had been talking about, "Yet kept their bankai, there are a few who haven't quite been in all of the divisions and a few who were never captains, but that last bit is mandatory." She said to Kira, he nodded.

"So taicho's never going to be in that squad…" Rangiku whispered.

"The 10th squad captains never do, the secrecy drives them to a point where they can't trust anyone and they end up either leaving, being sent away, or dieing…" She looked away.

"Then taicho…" Rangiku started.

"Was who we thought could actually be a lasting captain, he could hold secrets to himself without it tearing him apart, but that damn Kurotsuchi…" She cursed, "Either way, he's on the right track, still helping soul society whether they know it or not, unlike the others who are just on break, but I seriously hope he doesn't get that power." Rangiku blinked.

"Why not?" Yume looked at her, bending her head backwards.

"Because, it will tear your soul every time you use it, he'd be better off discarding his zanpakuto altogether than learning that move, and since he obviously won't take his bankai back, even if he did, that boy does not belong in my squad, he deserves his spot as 10th Squad Captain…" She looked down and grabbed something else from her pouch, "Give this to him and tell him to use it after injecting his bankai again, do not let it fade away."

**Aw, Yume really cares about Toushiro XD**

Hitsugaya ignored everyone during break and sad looks were cast at him but no one talked.

He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He knew who it was, but still.

"_Taicho, you can't get that thing past bankai." _He blinked.

"And why not?" He started tapping his pencil to his desk.

"_It'll rip apart your soul!"_ She said, well…yelled into the phone, he brought his ear away then went back.

"First, not so loud, Matsumoto, I'm still in school, second, where did you hear that?" Keigo perked at the name.

"_Well, I saw a woman who looked a lot like Ichimaru-taicho and claimed to be a Hitsugaya Yume…"_ His eyes widened, it couldn't be… _"She's the fukutaicho in division zero…she told me that they were all people of captain level who had achieved that and still took bankai because it would do that."_ Zero squad? He would report to them but still… _"She also gave me something and said for you to use it after you inject your bankai…"_ He sighed.

"Well, if you can come to Japan, you can give me both, I'll have Urahara check it to make sure its safe." He glared at Keigo who had brightened up at the prospect of Rangiku coming over for some reason.

"_I'll ask the soutaicho at once!"_ He closed the phone as the bell rang to tell students to return to class.

* * *

**Heh, i think it's kinda obvious who yume is....**

**huh, i just realized that when i gave my friend all of those stories-because she was crazy enough to read one of my worst stories to the point where she had parts memorized and i don't want her reading it more-i never gave her this one.......  
**


	10. Matsumoto On Earth

**Wow... I haven't posted in a while...**

**Hitsugaya: Then why did you?**

**Aria: Simple...**

**Rangiku: She got a review, Thank you Tenshi Youkai no Yugure because I finally get to head down to earth XD**

**Aria: Oh, right...I should Answer some stuffs...First off, if you do not know the answer then I most likely do not want you to know the answer, so for that king thing...I actually don't remember exactly how I did it, but it should be shown somehow, just like with the other part, I believe I showed that it was Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Kurotsuchi in the beginning of the second chapter...and a little bit after that Kenpachi leaving because he wanted to be in that group XD**

**Hitsugaya: What The Hell.**

**Aria: And as for the stronger and more powerful...well, this chapter shows how that's going on...oh, and think about it, Hitsugaya is a kid if you consider soul society ages.**

**Hitsugaya: ... -glares- I am not a kid.**

**Aria: See? Anyways, if it happened a lot then he wouldn't want to remember, and if its repressed then it would hurt every time someone says something to make him remember, especially with his uncle XD****  
**_

* * *

Hitsugaya ignored everyone during break and sad looks were cast at him but no one talked._

_He pulled out his phone and answered it._

"_Hello?" He knew who it was, but still._

"Taicho, you can't get that thing past bankai."_ He blinked._

"_And why not?" He started tapping his pencil to his desk._

"It'll rip apart your soul!"_ She said, well…yelled into the phone, he brought his ear away then went back._

"_First, not so loud, Matsumoto, I'm still in school, second, where did you hear that?" Keigo perked at the name._

"Well, I saw a woman who looked a lot like Ichimaru-taicho and claimed to be a Hitsugaya Yume…"_ His eyes widened, it couldn't be_… "She's the fukutaicho in division zero…she told me that they were all people of captain level who had achieved that and still took bankai because it would do that."_ Zero squad? He would report to them but still… _"She also gave me something and said for you to use it after you inject your bankai…"_ He sighed._

"_Well, if you can come to Japan, you can give me both, I'll have Urahara check it to make sure its safe." He glared at Keigo who had brightened up at the prospect of Rangiku coming over for some reason._

"I'll ask the soutaicho at once!"_ He closed the phone as the bell rang to tell students to return to class._

"Is Matsumoto-san coming?" Keigo asked excitedly.

Hitsugaya sent a glare that sent chills down everyone's spines his way, now imaging what effect it had on him.

"She might or might not, but if she does, you will leave her alone." He nodded with trouble and Hitsugaya turned away.

When he got back to Urahara's he continued the fan training-Ichigo and Rukia weren't happy, especially since they had even less control than before.

"Why do you torture us so?" Rukia asked dramatically.

"Did you not realize that because of Urahara they know about you? And you haven't gained enough of your powers to go back yet." She paled, "Exactly."

"Toushiro-kun! You have a visitor!" Urahara called down the hole.

"Don't call me Toushiro!" He yelled at Urahara, "Try to concentrate your reiatsu to a point then have the other person try to hit it, if I notice you guys slacking off…" They paled as he rushed for the ladder.

"Taicho!" He ducked into the hole again, "Aw, that's so mean!" She whined.

"No hugs, Matsumoto." He said, looking up.

"Fine." He went back up and sat on the edge.

Rangiku handed him a couple of things.

"So, how's earth?" She asked as Hitsugaya looked at the black object, not noticing that Urahara was staring.

"Boring, how's training?" He asked.

"Torture." He laughed.

"Imagine what it was like coming up with those, Urahara, what do you think of this?" He handed it over.

Urahara looked it over.

"Where did you get this, it's rare, really rare, even the soutaicho would have problems getting this." He said, looking at each section.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't remember the name, but this is a specially-made magnet that can purify anything when set right." He opened it and they saw an opening that looked similar to a blade.

"Once you get used to your bankai again you could easily get that thing out…" He stated.

"Whoa, Yume-san actually gave him something that nice?" Urahara's head whipped up.

"You saw Yume-chan?" He asked.

"Yeah…she was worried about taicho." She said.

"And complimented you as the only one to notice she has such a high reiatsu but no marker as to where she's from." Kira stated from behind her.

Hitsugaya looked back down.

"Ichigo, stop not even centering it!" He called down and saw the teen jump in surprise.

"What the…?" He looked up.

"Training them, I believe you guys are practicing on the same exercise, and I'm curious as to how good you two are." They looked at each other in horror, "Come on, let's see." He grabbed the side of the ladder and slid down.

"You better get down there." Urahara said, "He could make it even worse for you." Then he walked off to examine the object.

They quickly went down as well.

"Kuchiki, I believe you already know them, Kurosaki, this is Matsumoto Rangiku and Kira Izuru, Matsumoto, Kira, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I believe you already know Kuchiki." They waved.

"So, this is the Matsumoto Rukia threatened to tell?" Ichigo said.

He was whacked by two fans in the place his reiatsu was most concentrated in.

"Threatened to tell me what?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Matsumoto." He said, "Kuchiki, you remember the call I got on Friday?" She nodded, "That's about when they started this training, let's see how far they are." Rukia looked at them.

"I am so sorry." He hit her over the head.

"Anyways, shall we try the third part?" They nodded, Rukia could feel him concentrate reiatsu on his shoulder and knee, each went for one but he twisted to the side and whacked each where their reiatsu was centered, they didn't even flinch as they continued, but something seemed odd about how those two were moving their reiatsu, "I see you talked to Koutetsu-fukutaicho about the trick." He mentioned, Rangiku smirked as she got a hit but her eyes widened as it knocked her back.

"What the…" He smirked as he dodged Kira's blow and hit him before he could do whatever the trick was, causing him to flinch and grab his hand.

"One hit in the span of five minutes…not good." He commented, they glared at him, "Is it more challenging?" They looked away, "Tell Soi Fon-taicho she needs to have Kira, Hisagi, Koutetsu-fukutaicho, and herself also do the basic steps, it's not for certain people to ignore, if you're training, you're all training." Rukia stared, that was harsher than he had been with them.

"What was it that you did?" Rangiku asked, he blinked.

"Oh, that's the fourth stage, once you can concentrate it in a small point, you make it go deeper into your skin and push it back as something makes contact, guess I did it without thinking." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, we're going to have to take the hit straight on?" Kira asked.

"You haven't been?" Rukia asked.

"They got a head-start on the fifth part which actually has practical uses." He said.

"So none of the things we're doing are practical?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the sensing is, and you need the basics before you can do those, but think about it, if you cut where a person is using the most reiatsu it will pour out faster." He observed, "A dead body will have reiatsu around any injuries for weeks…" He paused in thought, "And I suppose for those few hypnosis zanpakuto you'd be able to tell if you checked…" He said then shrugged, "It's not like we'll need any of that anyways."

**Heh, sorry, couldn't resist**

"We need to call Kuchiki back." Said one voice.

"Well, ya' kne' we couldn' for a while." Said another.

"Instead of going after that and bringing in an innocent person, how about we get the one who inadvertently allowed the creation of it?" Suggested a third.

"Good idea, but we'll have to get him to come back." Said the first.

"So how will we do that?" Was the third.

"Ichimaru, any ideas?" Asked the first.

"I'm no' gettin' involv' in this." The second voice-Ichimaru-said.

"Is something wrong, Ichimaru?" Asked the first again.

"Probably has something to do with that godfather business." Mentioned the third.

"Don't let that stop you from helping." The first warned.

There was no response.

And there wouldn't be one.

**Heh, Gin has a heart XD**

"You went shopping without me?" Rangiku complained.

"Oh hell no, I will not be doing that, Urahara, please tell me that you've found out a way to get that working?" He laughed.

"Well, its up to you what to do, if you want to get stronger then you are now then you get the next level then you either inject your bankai or not, if you do then you'll need at least a week to get used to it, if you skip you'll need the same amount of time…" Hitsugaya cursed his luck.

"But Kuchiki and Kurosaki need training…" He went to his next option.

"You didn't let me get a dress last time and I need one now." Rukia said, smirking, "I even have the money for it." He paled and looked at Ichigo.

"Sorry, I already lost this argument." Hitsugaya sighed and looked down.

They thought that meant he would come.

"Good luck finding me." And he disappeared, Rangiku stared.

"No way a person can disappear so fast." She stated.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" Kira trailed off, no answer, he sighed, "Gomen…miserabilis." They all seemed confused when Hitsugaya fell onto another side of the room, coughing.

"Oh, so you have reinjected your bankai." Urahara said offhandedly.

"Kira…" He growled, his entire body seemed weaker and less composed, his glares had absolutely no effect and everyone realized just how much he relied on his reiatsu.

"Gomen, Matsumoto is blackmailing me into this." He looked away and Hitsugaya glared at his fukutaicho.

"Um…didn't expect him to use that." She said sheepishly.

"Use what?" Rukia asked.

Rangiku just paused in thought.

"Would mine be cenere gatta?" Her eyes widened as Hitsugaya coughed out blood this time.

"Dammit, Matsumoto." He said, trying to stand up despite how much his body protested.

"Sorry, captain, I was just guessing." He glared at her.

"Now, if you don't mind me, I'll be leaving." He walked out, everyone was too shocked to do anything.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That was the reason he was more or less kicked out of soul society." Urahara stated, catching Rukia's and Ichigo's attention.

"Kicked out?" Ichigo asked.

"He told me there were complications during a party…" Rukia mentioned.

"That would be how they found out, but now I feel really bad…" Rangiku looked down.

"That would be because you threw the party and tried out what you thought was the trigger phrase for you." Kira stated.

"You're the one that brought up what no one wanted to bring up in that stupid game and brought that up now!" Rangiku retaliated.

"Wait, what game?" Rukia asked.

"Never have I ever, why?" She looked at Ichigo with a look of horror.

"Did you play it with sake?" Ichigo asked.

"How else could you play it?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, when we played, it was countdown." Rukia stated, Rangiku's eyes widened.

* * *

**And now the recap...boring, right?**

**Well, the more reviews i get the faster i'll update and the sooner you get to find things out XD**

**...how long does the recap last?**

**Hitsugaya: You wrote it.**

**Aria: That doesn't mean I remember.**

**Rangiku: Why did you make me say it?**

**Aria: To torture Chibiro. **

**Hitsugaya: Chibiro? Where do you even come up with this?**

**Aria: Well...everyone had a nickname for you like Shiro-chan and Yuki hime and Toushi-chan, all kinds of stuff, but I needed an original one for a story with yachiru in it...so I mixed Chibi and Toushiro XD I like it and it's mine, one of the few things i made up in this story.**

**Hitsugaya: You hate me, don't you.**

**Aria: Don't you know anything, Chibiro, you torture your favorite character, oh, and can you believe the last few manga chapters?**

**Hitsugaya: ...**

**Orihime: -crying- Don't remind me, Kurosaki...Kurosaki he... -cries more-**

**Aria: I wonder if Bleach will end before we actually know more...then again, with what happened on the last page...**

**Hitsugaya: ... **

**Rangiku: Go Ishida! Forget about your injuries, protect Orihime-chan!  
**


	11. Middle of a Timeskip

**Yay, more chapters, and more questions!**

**Firstoff I like your name for him too.**

**Hitsugaya: At least it has an honorific...**

**Aria: Yup, Chibiro, it does, but as for the trigger phrases...i don't remember if i reveal anymore of them...i don't think i do, and as for the length...**

**Hitsugaya: Oh, this is That One, isn't it?**

**Aria: Yup!**

**Rangiku: That One?**

**Hitsugaya: Look at the title.**

**Rangiku: Timeskip? Oh no.**

**Aria: Anyways, as i mentioned before...I originally wanted this to be a ZarakixHitsugaya fanfic so yeah, there's attraction, i think kenpachi would like anyone who could fight with him for a while. **

**Rangiku: For the countdown, it was the significance of the game they played, countdown was how they played it, really, why does he keep getting forced into that game?**

**Aria: Because he hates it.**

**Hitsugaya: ... -glares-**

**Rangiku: ...Nice.**

**Aria: Thank you for saying i did a good job XD Could you figure out the significance of the words? It's really easy to figure out what anyone's would be...**

**Hitsugaya: And that's right, Aizen doesn't deserve to breathe for what he did to Hinamori.**

**Aria: ...Neither does Hinamori.  
**

* * *

"_That was the reason he was more or less kicked out of soul society." Urahara stated, catching Rukia's and Ichigo's attention._

"_Kicked out?" Ichigo asked._

"_He told me there were complications during a party…" Rukia mentioned._

"_That would be how they found out, but now I feel really bad…" Rangiku looked down._

"_That would be because you threw the party and tried out what you thought was the trigger phrase for you." Kira stated._

"_You're the one that brought up what no one wanted to bring up in that stupid game and brought that up now!" Rangiku retaliated._

"_Wait, what game?" Rukia asked._

"_Never have I ever, why?" She looked at Ichigo with a look of horror._

"_Did you play it with sake?" Ichigo asked._

"_How else could you play it?" Rangiku asked._

"_Well, when we played, it was countdown." Rukia stated, Rangiku's eyes widened._

"What was it that you guys found out?" She growled.

"Well, let's see, first Keigo said he hadn't played it as a drinking game, then Mizuiro said lived out of Japan…" Ichigo started.

"Orihime-san said she hadn't kissed a person and Tatsuki said been a good singer…"

"Did you just believe people on that one?" Rangiku asked.

"No, we had everyone sing." Ichigo stated.

"How was taicho?" Rangiku asked.

"He has a really nice voice, even put Ichigo in a trance for a few minutes." Rukia smirked as she spoke.

"Okay, now I wanna hear it, anyways, what was after that?"

"I said I hadn't been home schooled and you said you hadn't had authority over a large number of people…" Ichigo continued, "Right, and Chad said the bully thing, still don't see how he could be a bully…" Rangiku laughed, he glanced over.

"He used to bully his childhood friend all the time." She mentioned.

"Yeah, Hinamori-kun would grumble about it then get pissed when we'd laugh." Kira nodded.

"Well, next there was an entire round where he didn't lose any…" Rangiku smiled.

"Yeah, but I never wanted to know that he'd tried wasabi and watermelon." Ichigo complained, Kira glanced at him, "My friend likes bizarre food and said she'd never hated watermelon with soy sauce and he commented that since it wasn't that bad with wasabi he wanted to try that." Rangiku laughed.

"He does have an addiction to watermelon." Ichigo gave her an odd look and shook it off.

"Okay, so after that Keigo said he hadn't gotten a perfect score on anything and Mizuiro said…" He looked down.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

"It doesn't matter, I talked to him about that one, it wasn't even real." Ichigo said.

"How can you fake killing someone?" Rukia asked.

All the color drained from Rangiku's face.

"Because, he's not the one that killed the person, some people called the Central 46 did because he won a fight he didn't even want to participate in." The moment he had said Central 46 all three seemed to relax for some reason.

"Okay, and then he tried to lighten up the mood…" Rukia stated, trying to do the same.

"Either that or he was saying that because he had nothing better to say." Ichigo said, knowing that Hitsugaya wasn't the type to try to lighten the mood.

"Either way, it did, and how could someone born in December not put a wreath over his head?" She huffed as Rangiku laughed.

"Wait, he was born in December and he doesn't like December?" He asked, Rangiku looked up.

"He did say too many parties." Rukia shrugged.

"That's nine, what's the last one?" Rangiku asked, getting impatient.

"Well, after he got everyone out by saying he'd never been to the beach they decided that they wanted to see how long it took to get Hitsugaya-senpai out…but we couldn't bring in anything obvious…" She looked down.

"What?" Rangiku hoped it wouldn't be.

"I just wanted to get my turn out of the way so I said the one thing that I thought would be impossible…" Rukia trailed off again.

"She said she had never been raped and Hitsugaya stormed off, not coming back to class." She bit her lip.

"I shouldn't have made him do it." Rukia said, blaming herself.

"I know exactly how you feel." Rangiku said, "The one I threw ended up with him drinking seven bottles of sake and storming off on his turn." Ichigo looked up.

"Seven bottles? How does he remember?" Rangiku shrugged.

"Ah, that would be your father's fault, and slightly mine as well." Urahara stated, they looked at him, "Well, after he snuck into the tenth division, even after your father came to earth we'd drag him here for drinking, he had some pretty messed up stories even as a kid so we'd let him get it out…he ended up with quite a tolerance for such a little kid, took six full bottles to even get him slightly effected." They stared at Urahara in disbelief.

"So, what got him storming off?" Rukia asked.

"Kira was stupid enough to say 'never have I ever raped Hitsugaya-taicho'." Rangiku stated, the two looked at Kira who looked away.

"That's what he meant by worded differently." Ichigo said.

**Yup, Hitsugaya's pissed, can anyone guess how I'm doing the words?**

After the situation in Karakura, taicho disappeared, according to Kuchiki and Kurosaki he hasn't appeared again and Urahara has taken up their training, it is with regret I go for this mission sent by the central 46, but Kuchiki refuses to return and they decided that someone taking the same training should go-I will be going with Soi Fon taicho in only an hour…I wish I could see taicho but it seems impossible, he obviously is pissed at me now.

Rangiku closed the journal and walked out of the room.

**Figured that was the easiest way to timeskip XD**

Ichigo's eyes widened as he was knocked back with ease, Rukia was already unconscious.

"Kurosaki-san, your choices are to leave and let us take Kuchiki-san to soul society or be defeated." Rangiku said, he glared.

He attacked, she dodged to the side and struck his zanpakuto in the weak spot, his eyes widened as it shattered, she knocked him unconscious as Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"There wasn't even a reason for me to come." Rangiku sighed.

"It was just in case, they have been receiving the same training." She grabbed Rukia and they went through the gate.

About that time someone landed right next to Ichigo.

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have taken that break." He murmured then kicked Ichigo in the head.

"One more hour, chibi." He murmured, a pair of eyes narrowed and he was kicked harder, "Ow, what was that for?" He looked up in surprise, "Okay, now I'm confused." The other person rolled their eyes.

"You were knocked out by Matsumoto and Kuchiki was taken by soul society, happy?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he sat up only to grab his head in pain, "Don't be an idiot, Kurosaki, your head will be hurting for a while."

**Heh, now why was Ichigo so confused?**

"Some souls have entered soul society by an odd method." Aizen informed the group.

"And that would be?" Tousen asked.

"A gate opened in Rukongai." Everyone frowned.

"Zaraki-taicho, please deal with this problem at once." He grinned.

A few miles away Ichigo stood up warily, trying to get his footing.

Orihime helped him.

Ichigo immediately spotted Seireitei and rushed for it.

"Kurosaki, wait!" He was stopped by a gate.

"Been a while since someone tried to go through without permission." Said a giant shinigami as he landed.

The four people walked up as he looked at Ichigo, he glanced up at the others and stopped.

"Toushiro? Is that you? You've gotten tall!" They turned to the ex-captain and the guardian's words got the villagers to look out.

"Jidanbo, nice to see you!" He greeted.

"What are you doing here, and why are you entering through the gate? Who are these people? Why haven't you come to visit?" Hitsugaya smiled slightly.

"I'm here to help rescue a friend, I'm entering through the gate so these kind people may assist me, they are friends of the same person, and it's only been a year and a half, half a year of that I was busy and the other half on earth." Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya like he was crazy, "Do you mind letting us through?" The giant shinigami frowned.

"But I'm not supposed to let anyone in…" He scratched his head.

"You can think over it, I need to see how granny is doing anyways." Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya, confused, Jidanbo nodded.

"Who's this person?" Ichigo hissed.

"A woman who looked after me a while ago, and calm down, we need to be patient." He glanced over at the keeper, seeing his confusion, he could also feel all of the villagers looking at him.

"You guys can sense him, can't you?" Asked the cat on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"There's a strong reiatsu coming…" Ichigo mumbled, surprising Ishida.

"Jidanbo will wait until at least he's behind the gate before letting us through, if we wait long enough he'll get bored." Hitsugaya stated, going to a house and knocking on the door.

"Find a place to stay while I talk, okay?"

**Yes, Hitsugaya isn't very Hitsugaya-ish…there's a reason for that and the height comment**

Zaraki looked at the gate in frustration, it wasn't going up.

Just as he was about to give up and go the gate started lifting, he grinned, when it opened he saw an orange head and rushed for it.

He was stopped by a slightly more familiar figure, his eyes widened as he was pushed back.

He took a second to look.

He was about five and a half feet tall, his white hair was long and in two braids with the top spiked, his teal eyes glared at Kenpachi even through the scar on his left eye that made the skin around it seem even paler than the rest, his basic outfit was a black shirt that had no sleeves but went around his neck as a turtle neck and lose black pants, however the gauntlets on his arms that attached to his neck by straps and a belt that used straps to keep his thigh-high boots up, all the straps and gauntlets were the color of his eyes, his sword and its sheathe were a dark blue that faded into a lighter blue and he had a white cloak around his shoulders **think Koinzell from Ubel Blatt but with whiter hair, a white cloak, a blue sword, sheathe, and the daggers on his braids, paler skin, teal for everything left that's not black, and normal ears…oh, and taller XD on second thought…for the hair, keep Hitsugaya's bang and spikyness but add on the braids** The shirt showed off just how many muscles he actually had, Kenpachi grinned and rushed forward.

Hitsugaya blocked the attack again and tried to hit below Zaraki's sword with his hand but had to jump back when Zaraki tried to slide his sword down.

Ichigo rushed forward but stopped when he saw something coming, he blocked and was flung back by the extending sword, Hitsugaya cursed and jumped back before they could fully recognize him.

"Dammit, we won't be able to get through from that." He cursed as Jidanbo was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**And, believe it or not, the appearance was the one plan of mine that i got to work right.**

**There is actually point to most everything, yay!**

**Hitsugaya: That's a big thing for her.**

**Aria: -glares- I can get things for a point.**

**Hitsugaya: Only in that rape one.**

**Aria: ...Right, I'm supposed to write a chapter for you in that one.**

**Hitsugaya: ... Don't you dare.**

**Aria: But i need an extra character for that, obviously it can't be... -large grin-**

**Rangiku: ...That's a scary grin, especially on one who never even smiles, anyways, reviews make the world go round and there's not much left.**

**Hitsugaya: ...that's right, she's about to...-mouth gets covered.**

**Rangiku: No spoilers, taicho.  
**


	12. Realizations

**Um...I believe its a little too late for any pairings...**

**Rangiku: Yup, but taicho looks awesome like Koinzell, doesn't he?**

**Hitsugaya: ...**

**Hinamori: Shiro-chan is a genius, always has been.**

**Aria: And in this story his relations caused him to be even stronger...and something revealed in this chapter, for if you've ever read Ubel Blatt XD**

**Rangiku: Basically, Taicho's so awesome he could beat up some of the taichos at age seven...just not when he's angry.**

**Kira: Yes...it is the zanpakuto in another language...**

**Yachiru: Obviously you've never read one of her fanfics with Ken-chan.**

**Aria: That's because i haven't posted them.**

**Yachiru: Well you should, i love Ken-chan's zanpakuto in those.**

**Rangiku: Hinamori... -Hinamori blinks and looks at rangiku who suddenly has a whip- Why are you siding with that bastard?**

**Soi Fon: Oi, that's not for use on others -takes the whip and rangiku sighs-**

_

* * *

Zaraki looked at the gate in frustration, it wasn't going up._

_Just as he was about to give up and go the gate started lifting, he grinned, when it opened he saw an orange head and rushed for it._

_He was stopped by a slightly more familiar figure, his eyes widened as he was pushed back._

_He took a second to look._

_He was about five and a half feet tall, his white hair was long and in two braids with the top spiked, his teal eyes glared at Kenpachi even through the scar on his left eye that made the skin around it seem even paler than the rest, his basic outfit was a black shirt that had no sleeves but went around his neck as a turtle neck and lose black pants, however he gauntlets on his arms that attached to his neck by straps and a belt that used straps to keep his thigh-high boots up, all the straps and gauntlets were the color of his eyes, his sword and its sheathe were a dark blue that faded into a lighter blue and he had a white cloak around his shoulders __**think Koinzell from Ubel Blatt but with whiter hair, a white cloak, a blue sword, sheathe, and the daggers on his braids, paler skin, teal for everything left that's not black, and normal ears…oh, and taller XD on second thought…for the hair, keep Hitsugaya's bang and spikyness but add on the braids**__ The shirt showed off just how many muscles he actually had, Kenpachi grinned and rushed forward._

_Hitsugaya blocked the attack again and tried to hit below Zaraki's sword with his hand but had to jump back when Zaraki tried to slide his sword down._

_Ichigo rushed forward but stopped when he saw something coming, he blocked and was flung back by the extending sword, Hitsugaya cursed and jumped back before they could fully recognize him._

"_Dammit, we won't be able to get through from that." He cursed as Jidanbo was knocked unconscious._

**And yes, I've wanted to see Hitsugaya dressed like that, I thought it was cute XD**

Rangiku panted but cheered.

"Nice job, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, or maybe now you can be a taicho…" Soi Fon stated.

"No, I can't, the 10th division has different qualifications for it and I still need to practice more with it." She stated.

"Either way, congratulations are necessary for achieving your bankai." Soi Fon smiled when Rangiku started jumping up and down.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you!" She said, kissing Soi Fon then backing up suddenly.

What happened next neither would talk about again…

And the messenger who interrupted it wouldn't either.

**What, I think they'd make a cuter couple than any and they have been bonding…**

Ikkaku grinned at the two in front of him.

"Man, we are so lucky!" The person next to him laughed.

"I wouldn't quite call it lucky…" Ichigo said, jumping up.

"And why is that?" Ikkaku asked, Ichigo glanced at Ganju who was still struggling.

"I suppose it would be polite to give you my name first, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo…" He stated to the two, "It was a pleasure to defeat you." Something was sent out of his fingers to each of their temples and they fell unconscious.

When later mentioning it to their captain, their vice captain had said that it was weird, considering there was no one named strawberry in the practices then shut her mouth after that, refusing to even tell the captain what she meant.

A ways away Hitsugaya landed with Yoruichi somewhere around the third squad.

"I'm going to take care of something, you look for Kurosaki." The cat nodded and they split up.

Hitsugaya cursed as he ended up near a room with all the fukutaichos…they were both in there and he had no way to catch just their attention.

Then he saw Hinamori heading in and grabbed her, keeping her from talking as he went around the corner, she struggled, using some familiar tricks, but was completely startled when he wasn't effected, she looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hinamori, I need you to do me a favor…" He said quietly, allowing her to step away.

"Why did you just disappear, Shiro-chan, did you know that there's a warrant out for your arrest?" He frowned, she whacked him, "You could have at least answered my calls."

"No, I couldn't." She blinked, "Those phones are powered by the reiatsu of their owners…" Her eyes widened, it wouldn't have… "Could you please just go grab Kira and Matsumoto for me?" She blinked but felt the need to help him.

"Wait here." She said, going to the door, "Rangiku-san, Kira-kun, can I talk with you?" They looked at each other.

"Sure, why?" They were just standing there.

"Private matter." She said looking down, they sighed and followed her around the corner.

"So, what is it?" Rangiku asked then stopped, looking behind Hinamori, she pushed the other behind her and pulled out her zanpakuto, "Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"Matsumoto-san, that looks like…" Kira started, Hitsugaya was obviously trying to see if they could guess it.

"It can't be, too tall." She said.

"I take offense to that, Matsumoto." He said, crossing his arms, she turned in surprise.

His voice was the same.

"Taicho?" He raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice.

Great, just great.

"Why did you disappear?" Kira asked.

"Well I'm sorry if the loss of all my reiatsu caused a change I didn't want anyone to see." He groaned.

"Loss, you haven't gotten it back?" Rangiku asked, Hinamori was confused.

"Neither of you said it again to undo the effects." Rangiku's eyes widened as Kira looked down.

"I can't believe I forgot that." He muttered.

"I would appreciate it if you'd please say it again." He said looking away.

"Why didn't you just call?" Rangiku asked, "You didn't have to use one of the cell phones…"

"It took me this long to get my voice back to normal, I knew you wouldn't believe me without at least that being the same." He looked away.

"And where'd the scar come from?" Hinamori asked.

"Can you just stop the questions?" He asked.

"One more, if you have no reiatsu, how'd you get here?" He looked away, "Fine, but we're playing never have I ever after this whole thing blows over." She smirked, he sighed but nodded, "Cenere gatta" The sword at his side turned to a katana.

"Miserabilis" Kira said, the scar vanished but the rest of his appearance stayed.

"Nothing else?" Hinamori asked.

"Well, the rest of the changes are permanent, the scar was from my past life and the sword how I called Hyorinmaru." He said, shrugging, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar object, "Thanks for the help, oh, and Matsumoto…" She looked up, "Keep in mind that she's a taicho, other than that I approve." Her face went bright red and the other two looked at her in confusion.

"A-Arigato, taicho." He nodded and ran the black object along Hyorinmaru, a smaller black object was on it with a few other things when he took it off, he pressed a button to drop it all and a field appeared below it to make sure it didn't touch anything, he put it back.

"No, thanks to you, now I believe there is a meeting that Abarai is trying to skip out on." They turned in surprise, "And I also believe that Kurosaki has knocked out a large number of people with the techniques that every fukutaicho knows while looking for Kuchiki, Matsumoto, did you look over the reports from when I was a captain?" He asked, she didn't answer, just glared, "Too bad, if you did, you'd know what was going on." And he disappeared.

"He's one of the ryoka…" Hinamori whispered.

"That should have been a little too obvious." Kira stated.

**And that would be why the changes to Hitsugaya XD**

Ichigo blinked when the technique didn't work then nearly hit himself over the head.

"Oh, where did you learn that technique?" The redhead in front of him asked.

"A friend." He said, knowing that Hitsugaya didn't want them to know.

"Hmm? Well, when you see this friend, be sure to kill him for me, the fans one was pure torture." Ichigo laughed, Renji had raised his sword when a foot landed on it, he looked up as the person flipped off of it.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki, we have to hurry if we want to stop them." Renji looked up at the familiar voice even if the height and hair length didn't match…

"Just talking with this guy…wait, what was your name?" He asked, Renji twitched.

"Abarai Renji." He said.

"Right, Abarai…wait, you're the one that shared a kiss with Rukia?" He blushed and looked away, "He is, that's just messed up, anyways, he was just saying that he wanted me to kill you…" He laughed and turned, sending a cold glare to Renji.

"Really now?" Renji stopped.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" It couldn't be, nothing was right…

"I'm not a captain anymore." He kicked Renji in the head, already knowing the instinctive reaction that would follow and using it to suck out his reiatsu, knocking him unconscious, "Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen are heading for the tower, hurry!"

**And that would be how Aizen's dealing with it**

"Hurry, Ishida-kun!" Orihime said, rushing but was stopped.

"Orihime-chan!" He was knocked unconscious before he could do anything.

**Heh, now why would that short bit be important?**

Hitsugaya stopped when they reached the bridge, Aizen and Tousen were there, waiting.

"Ah, so you're finally here, Hitsugaya-kun." He glared, "I thought I would have had to actually go in there." Ichigo saw the uncontrolled anger in his eyes as he reached for Hyorinmaru, a chain dropping out of the bottom.

"Perfect!" Aizen said from right next to them, Hitsugaya's eyes widened and when he tried to shut it, realizing what was about to happen, he was stopped, the end of his own zanpakuto was placed into his eye socket while compressed just so it wouldn't hurt his eyeball.

The entirety of soul society heard the scream that followed and felt the out of control reiatsu that surrounded them.

So they headed over.

Ichigo stared as the large slash was cut and went to attack but was blocked by the blind man and forced to watch as Aizen peeled apart the flesh around Hitsugaya's eye away and grabbed the ball as it turned to a small teal orb, he pulled it out and Hitsugaya fell to the ground, his other eye was white and his reiatsu vanishing.

Aizen looked at the object proudly, about that point Gin arrived, his eyes widened as he saw Hitsugaya.

"Ah, there you are, Ichimaru." Aizen said easily, he looked back down to Hitsugaya then glared up at Aizen.

"Bankai."

**Aw, poor Hitsugaya-kun, and sorry, you no read bankai XD**

Rangiku's eyes widened as she saw a single sentence on the file, she looked up as she felt her captain's reiatsu fluxuate but stopped when she sensed someone coming down the tunnel.

She had chosen the point under the water to read every time and as such leaned against the clear bookshelf as Kurotsuchi approached.

"How interesting." He said, she glanced at the paper while remembering something, "You don't mind if we look around, do you?" She bit her lip and ripped the paper off the pillar she was leaning against while taking a large breath of air and bracing herself.

The lake above crashed down and flooded the tunnel, ruining the papers.

She rushed to the top and took a deep breath, glancing back down then rushing out of the now-empty that's water was in her former-haven.

Her captain had expected something of the sort and as such had created a failsafe.

And at the moment he was the target of Aizen.

A scar of his past life…

A scar from the last time this happened.

A scar from a hundred years ago.

She stopped dead when she felt her captain's reiatsu disappear.

All of his training had been to prevent this but it obviously didn't work.

She rushed forward, she couldn't allow it.

**Heh, yeah…I hate myself too**

A woman appeared next to Hitsugaya, looking at his face, she glared at the fallen form of Aizen.

"Dammit." She looked back down at Hitsugaya, his entire body was colder than usual and his reiatsu had vanished, "Why couldn't I get here earlier." She looked down, "At least last time I managed to give him another chance." A hand was placed on her shoulder.

She wished it had been Hitsugaya's.

The small, teal orb was held out to her.

"Go get Kuchiki, we have a slight chance of saving him if we have both." She said, low, Gin turned to Ichigo and he rushed for the tower.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia demanded, Ichigo just grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bridge, she stared at it all.

"Kuchiki, come here." She looked at the woman and her eyes widened, she rushed forward, she was handed a small vial, "Drink that." She looked at the woman suspiciously and teal eyes glared up at her.

Rukia did as she was told.

Coughs racked her body and as she bent over something fell out of her chest, the woman caught it and held it up to Hitsugaya's left eye, muttering something.

That was about when Rangiku came in.

"Yume-san?" She asked, looking at her as the purple object melted into Hitsugaya's eye.

* * *

**So...next chapter is the Epilogue...**

**Yume: Wait, does that mean...**

**Aria: Anyways, so now you know how long it lasted and you know why he changed, as i said before, if you've read Ubel Blatt-which has a few sex scenes actually but still awesome-you'll know just how awesome hitsugaya was in his past life and he was given those abilities agian.**

**Hitsugaya: Your timeline's screwed up.**

**Aria: Yeah? Well you can blame that on other timelines, according to the Bount Arc Kenpachi becomes a taicho after tousen but according to the turn back the pendulum arc Kenpachi becomes taicho before tousen.**

**Kenpachi: ...That's none of your business.**

**Nagayama Takashi: Okay, why is he dying?**

**Hitsugaya: ...**

**Rangiku: ...**

**Yachiru: Who's that?**

**Aria: You don't know?**

**Kenpachi: She wasn't in it.**

**Aria: -nods-**

**Rangiku: -looks sympathetic-**

**Yachiru: -looks confused-**

**Hitsugaya: Nagayama Takashi is my actor in the Bleach Rock Musical.**

**Yachiru: There was a musical and I wasn't invited?**

**Hinamori: There were a few...and why has he shown up?**

**Nagayama Takashi: Minami Guchi is playing and she couldn't resist.**

**Everyone: -nods in understanding-**

**Aria: That's mean, anyways, does Chibiro survive?**

**Rangiku: It's the epilogue...**

**Aria: And all about you.**

**Rangiku: Yay!**

**Hitsugaya: Is it really?**

**Aria: ... -zips her lips-**

**Yachiru: Please review soon, Aria had a bad day and needs the randomness of reviews to revive her.  
**


	13. Epilogue: Hyokai

**How much you've been reviewing is making me regret making this chapter...**

**Hinamori: You're so mean to Shiro-chan.**

**Rangiku: What did you do to taicho?**

**Gin: Anyways, this chapta' an' tha past few are dedicated ta ****T****enshi**** Youkai no Yugure for reviewin' so much.**

**Hinamori: Shouldn't Shiro-chan do that?**

**Aria: ... -looks away-  
**_

* * *

A woman appeared next to Hitsugaya, looking at his face, she glared at the fallen form of Aizen._

"_Dammit." She looked back down at Hitsugaya, his entire body was colder than usual and his reiatsu had vanished, "Why couldn't I get here earlier." She looked down, "At least last time I managed to give him another chance." A hand was placed on her shoulder._

_She wished it had been Hitsugaya's._

_The small, teal orb was held out to her._

"_Go get Kuchiki, we have a slight chance of saving him if we have both." She said, low, Gin turned to Ichigo and he rushed for the tower._

"_Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia demanded, Ichigo just grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bridge, she stared at it all._

"_Kuchiki, come here." She looked at the woman and her eyes widened, she rushed forward, she was handed a small vial, "Drink that." She looked at the woman suspiciously and teal eyes glared up at her._

_Rukia did as she was told._

_Coughs racked her body and as she bent over something fell out of her chest, the woman caught it and held it up to Hitsugaya's left eye, muttering something._

_That was about when Rangiku came in._

"_Yume-san?" She asked, looking at her as the purple object melted into Hitsugaya's eye._

**Will it work?**

Rangiku took another long drink.

"Matsumoto-san, you're tearing yourself up, it's not your fault." She glared at her new captain.

"It is full-well my fault!" She demanded, taking a drink, the woman sighed.

"And this is exactly why they sent you out of the 10th division, now stop drinking!" She shook her head.

"He still hasn't woken up, if I had been with him then he wouldn't be in danger, and not only that, I ruined all of his research!" She said, stubbornly taking another drink.

Only the drink was snatched by the fourth seat, she glared and blinked.

"Who are you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I've told you before, I won't tell you again." He said and walked off.

"My sake!" Rangiku rushed after him.

She blinked, unable to see for a second, once she was she saw the fourth squad, she blinked, wondering when she got there and shrugged, walking in to visit him for what felt like the millionth time.

Her eyes widened as she saw the bed was empty. **Now, most people would make him that fourth seat…** She rushed out of the room, looking for someone, when she did she shook him.

"Where's taicho!" He blinked and looked into the room.

"Right, Yamamoto-soutaicho decided that a hundred years was too long and asked us to declare him dead." Tears trailed from her eyes as she looked back to the room, "You used to be in the 10th squad, right?" He asked, she nodded, "Well, considering they were removed from lack of numbers, I'll just give this to you." He handed her a paper and walked off, she looked over it, the familiar words made her eyes widen.

She rushed to where she first saw those words and was surprised to see Kurotsuchi standing there, looking at the waterfall.

"Ah, you got it, I figured that I should restore the library, that's the only thing that survived though." She frowned, her hopes crushed, "But I've started a new section, you might want to check it out." She shook her head and walked away, not wanting to see it.

Kurotsuchi sighed. **Sorry, I just feel like I should go through every thing that people use for a reunion XD **He looked at the waterfall and walked in, Gin and Yume were sitting there, staring at a file.

"Matsumoto-san didn't want to come." He stated, Yume nodded slowly.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, he nodded.

Rangiku continued walking, her hopes thoroughly smashed.

She heard some laughing as a couple of school kids were playing, one crashed right into her chest while looking back, she allowed him to get out and apologize.

"It's okay." She said absently, looking away.

"Oi, Okkuu, get back here." She nearly laughed, his name was annoying?

"Yeah, right, Shiro, like I'd be that stupid!" He called, running past Rangiku.

Shiro?

"Don't call me Shiro!" Hinamori-who had been walking past-stopped.

"Shut up, Hyoukai, you're giving us away!" The two came running and one stopped, the other ran right into Rangiku.

"Hey, don't get in the way!" Shouted the one that had run into her.

But they were both staring at the other.

"Gomenasai, Hinamori-taicho, Matsumoto-senpai." He bowed low, a single braid went down his back to reveal a dagger at the end in a familiar style, when he stood back up he glared at his friend who bowed in apology after that.

"If you'll excuse us…" Rangiku had kneeled down to his level-which bugged him greatly.

"Taicho?" She asked, he blinked, Hinamori hit her over the head.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?" She asked.

He nearly jumped in surprise, a taicho asking his name?

He glanced at his friend who gave him an encouraging look.

A quick way through the academy…

"Hyoukai Toushiro." She smiled slightly.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Shiro-chan, I apologize for Rangiku-san, she's been drunk for a while." She said, but he only caught one thing.

"Dammit, don't call me Shiro!" He complained, the two laughed, "I don't care if you're a taicho, you shouldn't disrespect people as such!" He declared, only getting more laughs.

He didn't want a quick way through the academy!

Especially not with this person.

"May I ask if you have gotten your zanpakuto yet?" She asked, he looked down.

"Yeah, they're looking over him at the moment." She nodded.

"So how is Hyorinmaru?" He stared up, wide-eyed.

"How do you…?" She just smiled.

"Congratulations, Shiro-chan, you are the reincarnation of Hitsugaya Toushiro." His eyes widened, but the person next to him laughed.

"You mean the traitor who nearly destroyed soul society?" They glared at him.

However, when it was Toushiro that grabbed him and slammed him into the wall they were shocked.

"Whoa, what happened to your eye?" He commented, Toushiro just looked away and dropped him.

A scar ran along his solid-teal eye.

They stared.

He turned to the two.

"Matsumoto, why are you so drunk?"

* * *

**Well...that's it for this story, if there's anything that needs clarification, just ask me.**

**Hyokai: Okay then, what happened to me?**

**Yachiru: You're Chibiro's reincarnation.**

**Aria: I think he means with the scar...**

**Rangiku: Taicho!**

**Hyokai: What the...**

**Hitsugaya: It's a caption thing, Both of us can be here at once.**

**Hyokai: ... -stares at him- ...**

**Hinamori: Shiro-chan!**

**Gin: Ah, thar ya are, ya done hidin?**

**Rangiku: Hiding?**

**Aria: I asked him to, he had to stay out of the first part at the very least.**

**Hyokai: He has my face...**

**Hitsugaya: No, you have mine, i don't see why, i didn't have the face of the one i was reincarnated from...**

**Yume: But you looked so much better like this!**

**Hyokai: Okay, so what did happen?**

**Aria: Hitsugaya took over your body from so many familiar things, sorry, you're dead.**

**Hyokai: ...**

**Aizen: Well...at least someone will join me... -evil grin-**

**Aria: Well, technically he's not dead, he's just joined hitsugaya, similar to ichigo and his hollow except they'll get along better and no power boost.**

**Hyorinmaru: At least not yet.**

**Soul King: Why does my son keep getting killed?**

**Aria: ...**

**Hitsugaya: ...**

**Yume: ...**

**Aizen: ... Oh shit.**

**And that's it, let me know what you think, kay?  
**


End file.
